


Convencional

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Drama, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, Food Sex, Humor, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Bestiality, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Smut, Twincest, Underage Drinking, attempted breath play, botTom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Bill no quiere que su vida sexual sea convencional, pero cada intento que lleva a cabo para darle un toque especial termina en fiasco.





	1. 1.- De besos, saliva y primeras veces.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ya quisiera yo lucrar de esto.

**1.- De besos, saliva y primeras veces.**

 

La culminación de casi tres largos meses de verano plagados de toqueteos y caricias prohibidas ocurrió días antes del inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar, días antes también de cumplir los catorce años, y entre Tom y Bill, quienes al terminar apenas si pudieron mantener la cabeza en alto y poco les faltó para acabar desmayados por la falta de oxígeno que el ejercicio intenso les había provocado.

Aquel había sido todo un hito en sus vidas, pues durante el último año sus discusiones y peleas habían alcanzado niveles estratosféricos en donde su mutua compañía provocaba como mínimo insultos, y en el peor de los casos, peleas con lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos, en una ocasión incluso, con los sartenes que su madre tenía secando en el fregadero y con los que se atizaron el uno al otro con rabia contenida hasta que uno claudicó y pidió clemencia.

Resultaba casi irrisorio cómo al final del año escolar anterior apenas si podían estar en la misma habitación sin entrar en conflicto, pero durante los últimos meses la idea de la banda con la que tanto se divertían cuando eran más pequeños volvió a sus mentes, y la inclusión de dos miembros nuevos para Devilish contribuyó a que al menos hubiera mediación y contención entre ellos. Georg y Gustav, esos eran los nombres de los dos miembros que pasaron a engrosar sus filas, habían establecido como reglas de convivencia el dejar esas peleas estúpidas para casa, porque las reuniones que tenían en el viejo cobertizo donde se juntaban para ensayar debían ser dedicadas al 100% a la banda, y la disciplina que ellos establecieron sirvió al menos para que tanto Tom como Bill pudieran volver a estar en el mismo perímetro sin lanzarse a la garganta del otro al menor respiro.

El soportarse dio paso a la cordialidad, que se transformó en afabilidad, conexión, y de ahí a la complicidad de ser gemelos. La periodicidad de los ensayos favoreció también que cada Kaulitz abandonara un poco a su grupo de amistades y volvieran a ser el ente unido que eran antes de que en el Gymnasium se les separara por alterar el orden del grupo. Así, Tom dejó de juntarse con ese grupo de chicos mayores con los que acudía al parque a patinar y que llamaban a Bill “mariquita de dos euros”, y Bill hizo lo propio al apartarse de esas compañías nocivas que le instaban a fumar y a beber como si fuera uno más de su _cliqué_ a pesar de la diferencia de casi cinco años de edad que había entre él y los demás.

Reencontrarse en terreno neutro y compartiendo intereses comunes que ya ni recordaban tener sirvió de amalgama para que al final de cada ensayo se marcharan juntos de vuelta a casa, primero en silencio por el largo camino desierto que conducía a su hogar, pero después aderezando el largo tramo con planes para próximas canciones y presentaciones que estaban en puerta, y más tarde con otros temas que nada tenían que ver con la música pero que despertaban en ambos el deseo de que los kilómetros se alargaran y que ese tramo no tuviera un final definido.

Poco a poco redescubrió Tom la afinidad que tenía por Bill, y el mismo caso aplicó para el menor de los gemelos, quien una tarde luego de un provechoso día de ensayo se atrevió a comentarlo.

—¿Sabes? Después de todo no te odio…

—Yo tampoco te odio —contestó Tom de vuelta, y aquella afirmación fue el comienzo de lo que estaría por desencadenarse después.

Julio de ese año, aunque temporada de lluvia y todo, también fue época de festivales al aire libre y conciertos a los que asistieron con su escaso repertorio de melodías a tocar a donde se les requiriera, o mejor dicho, en donde se les permitiera con su amateur banda de garaje. Gordon, su comprometido padrastro, contribuyó a agendar varias de esas presentaciones, y Simone, su siempre devota madre, los condujo a cada uno de los sitios, esperando por ellos mientras montaban el equipo, apoyándolos en todo momento, coreando con ellos las canciones, y al final de cada show fungiendo como su porrista personal.

También fue julio el mes en que jugando al _handball_ Georg se lastimó la muñeca derecha con un esguince de gravedad media, y las prácticas tuvieron que suspenderse irremediablemente por espacio de dos semanas mientras el bajista se reponía.

La interrupción vino a afectar la recién adquirida rutina de los gemelos, quienes se vieron confrontados ante sus dos opciones: Volver a la animosidad de antes o continuar con su pactada tregua.

E irreverentes como eran a seguir reglas, optaron por una tercera: Vadear juntos las aguas. O dicho de otra manera, Tom llevó a Bill al parque donde había practicado con su patineta y lo incluyó en su grupo, de la misma manera en que luego Bill lo presentó con sus amigos y lo adicionó como uno más de ellos.

Con raspones por las caídas de varios días consecutivos en el parque de skate y una botella de cerveza que compartían entre los dos, no fue exactamente una sorpresa cuando de pronto Bill propuso darle a Tom un tour por la casa abandonada por donde lo general se reunían él y sus amigos para fumar y beber, y que era donde se encontraban. Tampoco lo fue cuando en la planta alta, al encontrar un colchón con los resortes de fuera y manchas de sospechosa procedencia, Tom comentó que seguro ahí se había revolcado más de uno.

—Todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez —dijo Bill, bebiendo de pico de la botella.

—¿Tú? ¿Con quién?

—Oh, con Angelina y también con… Patrick —mencionó Bill los nombres de dos amigos que con anterioridad había presentado a Tom, y éste alzó las cejas.

—Vaya…

—¿O sea que tú ya no…?

—¿Soy virgen? —Rellenó Bill el espacio en blanco—. Claro que sí. ¿Es que no los has visto? Angelina tiene aparato dental, y Patrick, ugh, debe tener por lo menos veinte años. Es el mayor de todos.

—Pues vaya… —Se repitió Tom, pateando una esquina del colchón con un pie y levantando con ello el polvo—. Se ve que hace tiempo que nadie lo ha hecho aquí.

—Ya, es que ahora mismo hay varias parejas, y soy el único que ha quedado fuera —murmuró Bill con cierto apuro que pasó desapercibido cuando Tom le quitó la botella de entre los dedos y bebió por su cuenta un sorbo.

—No sé por qué. No eres tan… repulsivo. Tienes mi cara, después de todo —agregó con una media sonrisa pícara—. Como mínimo debes de tener suerte con las chicas. Y también… con los chicos.

—Idiota —le golpeó Bill con el hombro, y unas gotas de cerveza salpicaron en el piso.

—Eso lo serás tú también. Gemelos, ¿recuerdas? No en balde somos el reflejo del otro.

—Bah, sólo cuando te conviene somos gemelos —gruñó Bill, un tanto resentido todavía por la manera en la que durante el último año Tom había negado parentesco con él a pesar de las obvias coincidencias. El que ambos hubieran elegido looks, vestimentas y hasta _piercings_ disímiles para diferenciarse había sido parte de esa guerra sin tregua a la que se habían enfrascado por puro desafío al otro y que en tiempo presenten sólo servían como recordatorio de tiempos peores.

—No es cierto. Es sólo que… Bah, lo que sea —volvió Tom a beber, y de los labios le arrebató Bill la botella, que encontró vacía.

—Te has terminado la cerveza —le riñó sin verdadero enojo, sólo para tener algo que decir.

Tom le observó con detenimiento apenas un segundo, sus labios todavía húmedos e impregnados del sabor, y ya fuera por el alcohol recién consumido, el humo de la marihuana que fumaban abajo y que había acabado por impregnárseles en el cerebro, o que simplemente estaba destinado a ocurrir, se acercó a Bill, y sin que éste pusiera reparos en su acción, lo besó de lleno en la boca.

Un beso, que como el primero pero no el último que habrían de compartir, fue memorable a pesar de lo corto de su duración (apenas un chasquido de dedos), la locación (el segundo piso de una vivienda en ruinas), y la interrupción que le siguió cuando uno de los amigos de Bill subió para comprobar que no estuvieran peleando y en su lugar los encontró uno frente al otro en total silencio.

—¿Todo bien, chicos? —Preguntó por si acaso, y el hechizo entre Tom y Bill se rompió con el primer parpadeo.

—Sí —respondió Bill—, sólo quería mostrarle a Tom…

—… la vista que se tiene desde aquí —suplió éste, señalando con vaguedad por una de las ventanas y dándose por satisfecho con su respuesta.

—Ah, ok. Pues si bajan ahora todavía podrán fumar de la hierba que trajo Lukas. Van a alucinar, se los juro. Le costó el doble por gramo, pero bien vale la pena porque-…

El resto de sus palabras se perdieron en el limbo, pues ni para Tom o Bill existieron esas horas posteriores que separaron ese beso  del siguiente, y que intercambiaron una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en casa y tras la privacidad que les proveía la puerta y el pestillo del dormitorio de Tom.

A ese segundo beso siguieron otros tantos, que acompañados de juegos con la lengua y exceso de saliva fueron la entrada a otras actividades de corte más sexual. A diferencia de otros adolescentes, el poder disfrutar de su mutua compañía sin restricciones de ningún tipo, y el disponer de la segunda planta a su antojo porque tanto Simone como Gordon tenían su recámara en la planta baja de la casa, fueron las dos llaves clave que les abrieron la entrada a la experimentación pura y sin impedimentos en donde a prisas agigantadas cruzaron varias líneas en periodos de tiempo tan cortos que para el final de mes ya estaban hablando de sexo como tal, con penetración aunque la mecánica del acto todavía les resultaba nebulosa a la imaginación.

—Obviamente yo te lo haría a ti —dijo Tom, una mañana en la que él y Bill se dirigían al garaje donde ensayaban y en donde esperaban encontrarse con Gustav y Georg—, es el orden natural de las cosas. Yo dentro de ti.

—¿Ah sí? —Ironizó Bill—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque tú disfrutaste más que yo cuando te toqué _ahí_ con los dedos —fue la respuesta sin empacho bajo la cual Tom se escudó, aunque lo cierto era que él había disfrutado con la misma intensidad que Bill, exceptuando que al graduarse de uno a dos dedos él se había quejado de dolor, mientras que su gemelo había pedido todavía un dígito más.

—Ya, y yo me corro antes que tú cuando usas tu boca, pero no por eso lo haces más seguido —rebatió Bill molesto, y con desgana pateó una piedra que osó cruzarse por su camino.

—Lo haría, si me lo pidieras, y si… —Tom se humedeció los labios—. Y si me dejaras…

Bill se paró en seco. —¿Uh?

—Si me dejaras hacértelo… Con mi, _ya sabes_ …

—Tomi… —Musitó Bill, y al instante se vio repelido a un lado del camino, puesto que Tom lo embistió, y tras cerciorarse que no había nadie por los alrededores, lo guió hacia una parte boscosa, y sin más ceremonia le bajó los pantalones y procedió a practicarle sexo oral.

Enredando sus dedos entre las rastas de Tom, Bill se corrió en tiempo récord, sintiendo como las piernas se le doblaban ante la intensidad de su orgasmo, que no sólo incluyó la visión de Tom recibiendo su semen directo en la lengua y deglutiendo mientras le miraba directo a los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas, sino también dos dedos en su trasero, que insistentes y mojados con saliva, habían sabido buscarse su lugar.

—O-Ok… —Enunció apenas recuperó el aliento—. Entiendo tu punto… Podemos hacerlo.

—¿Ya?

—No ya, idiota. Tenemos un ensayo —masculló Bill con desgana, y ya que apenas si podía con su peso recargado contra el árbol que les había servido de soporto, fue el turno de Tom para vestirlo y adecentarlo.

—¿En la noche?

—No sé… Antes deberíamos, no sé, buscar información… La saliva no da la impresión de ser el mejor lubricante —comentó con siseo, cuando al dar sus primeros pasos se topó con una irritación persistente entre las nalgas.

—Bien —respondió Tom, tomando nota para investigar por su cuenta.

Aquella determinación por informarse en materia de sexo llevó a Tom a buscar durante las horas más extrañas de la madrugada en la computadora que sus padres habían instalado en un área común de la casa, siempre con el alma en vilo y el corazón latiéndole en los oídos ante el menor ruido, siempre atento a los clics del mouse y a los teclado, en donde palabras como ‘sexo gay’, ‘penetración anal’ y ‘mejores posiciones para la primera vez’ le provocaban sudores fríos, pero no por ello claudicó en su empeño hasta que se sintió seguro en el tema y decidió llevarlo a cabo.

El magno evento ocurrió entonces gracias a dos partes de información y planeación, y una de casualidad, puesto que Simone y Gordon salieron a un fin de semana romántico que les proveyó a Tom y a Bill del tiempo y el lugar adecuados para montárselo sin miedo a ser atrapados _in fraganti_.

Tener sexo, como lo definió Tom, o hacer el amor, como prefirió Bill, fue el punto álgido de su primer día a solas, cuando a base de usar lubricante (comprado con mucha vergüenza en una farmacia local), prescindir de los condones, y ayudarse con tres dedos pero ampliar el canal de entrada, Tom por fin logró estar dentro de Bill… y se corrió en un tiempo récord de dos minutos, o mejor dicho, tres tristes embestidas, que de cualquier modo cumplieron su cometido, pues Bill no cejó en su empeño de correrse, y a base de masturbarse con prisas lo logró contra el estómago de Tom.

La primera, la gran primera vez, pero no la última…

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- De pruebas, torceduras, y culos en peligro.

**2.- De pruebas, torceduras, y culos en peligro.**

 

—La experiencia hace al maestro —dijo Bill como discurso inicial cuando a la vuelta de varios meses él y Tom ya habían perfeccionado un poco más sus técnicas en la cama y ahora podían durar sin esfuerzo la asombrosa cantidad de diez minutos sin correrse—, o al menos esa mierda he escuchado…

—Ajá, ¿y tu punto es…? —Le apresuró Tom, que con la vista clavada en el televisor y el mando del PlayStation entre las manos apenas si tenía una onza de atención disponible y le costaba no perderla.

—Mi punto es… —Enfatizó Bill, interponiéndose entre Tom y la pantalla—. Que deberíamos experimentar más.

—¿Con la banda? —Preguntó Tom, resignado a perder la partida que jugaba y enfocando su interés en su gemelo.

—No. Con el otro. Tú conmigo y yo contigo.

—¿Eh?

—En la cama, tontín —dijo Bill, pasando a sentarse en el regazo de Tom con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera—. ¿Es que no te ha aburrido hacerlo siempre en la misma posición y a oscuras por miedo a que mamá o Gordon nos descubran?

Tom alzó las cejas. —Pues… no. Para mí sigue siendo tan bueno como siempre.

Y lo cierto era que más que aburrirse, era que todavía no terminaba de descubrir los matices de su torpedad en esas primeras veces que sin parar seguían ocurriendo. Bastaba un minúsculo cambio para que su encuentro le resultara novedoso, y el que Bill se atreviera a catalogarlo de ‘aburrido’ le hería en su orgullo propio y en sus habilidades.

—Ya, pero es que pensé… Que podríamos salirnos de lo, uhm, de lo _convencional_ , y probar con algo nuevo…

—¿Nuevo? —Le tentó Tom con la palabra, que no terminaba de casarle, pero consciente a la vez de que ponerse a la contra de su gemelo era una tonta sentencia de muerte que él no tenía planeado firmar ni bajo amenaza de tortura.

—Oh, de momento nada exagerado o muy elaborado… Pero escuché a unos amigos hablar de ciertas posiciones y pensé que sería interesante probarlas. Y alguien más comentó de lo sensual que puede ser utilizar crema batida y chocolate durante el acto.

—Pero Bill —protestó Tom con cierto tono quejoso—, ¡tú odias el chocolate!

—Vamos, Tomi —le chinchó su gemelo, presionando su trasero contra la incipiente erección que tenía éste abultando sus pantalones tres tallas más grande y motivándolo con ello a darle el ‘sí’ para algo en lo que en realidad no quería participar—. Va a ser divertido.

—Mmm…

—Lo prometo. Va a ser _muy_ divertido —recalcó con dedos traviesos que se colaron entre sus cuerpos y presionaron sobre la tela de su cremallera—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás dentro o no?

—No todavía —respondió Tom con picardía, y aunque el acto de montárselo en la sala tuvo lo suyo en materia de _no-convencional_ , no por ello contentó a Bill, que a partir de ese momento siguió adelante con su plan de hacer de su vida sexual de lo más extraordinario que sus circunstancias personales le permitieran.

A mal que para ello esa determinación les llevara a más desatinos que aciertos.

 

—Hey, Gus —llamó Georg al baterista apenas cruzaron los gemelos el dintel de entrada del garaje donde ensayaban y de nueva cuenta Bill cojeaba para dar paso y se poyaba en un Tom igual de maltrecho—, has ganado.

—Los 5€ más fáciles de ganar en la vida —celebró Gustav con un redoble de batería, e ignoró las muecas de los gemelos, que no parecían nada contentos por ser parte de ello.

—¿Y ahora qué diablos les pasó a ustedes dos? —Preguntó Georg, que con el transcurrir de las últimas semanas se había habituado a las más patéticas excusas de por qué Bill (y a veces Tom), se presentaban a los ensayos magullados, caminando con torpeza, a veces con un brazo o pierna adolorido, con raspones, e incluso en una ocasión, con un labio partido e hinchado al doble de su tamaño.

Decir “oh, no fue nada, sólo lo usual, una nueva postura del Kama Sutra para bobos que nos ha salido mal” no era una opción a considerar, por lo que Tom se encogió de hombros y esgrimió su pretexto más socorrido.

—Se ha peleado con alguien de la escuela.

—¿Y no lo defendiste? —Inquirió Gustav, que por una vez se mostraba preocupado por el alarmante aumento de pleitos físicos en que los gemelos se habían visto involucrados recientemente.

—Ajá, y es por eso que ahora tengo esto —gruñó levantándose la manga de su camiseta extra grande para mostrar el moretón que le ocupaba la mayor parte del brazo derecho.

Según la historia que le contaron a los G’s para escaquearse de contar la verdad, habían sido tres matones de dos grados arriba del suyo los que los apalearon sin misericordia (y de paso Tom contó con falsa bravuconería que si ellos dos habían salido heridos había que ver cómo dejaron a sus contrincantes), pero la verdad era que de nueva cuenta Bill había querido experimentar con una nueva posición encontrada en internet, y los resultados no habían sido buenos… Una cosa había llevado a la otra, y al probar abrirse de piernas para Tom en una postura que puso a prueba su elasticidad, Bill acabó chillando de dolor cuando uno de sus tendones se encogió y del dolor pateó a Tom con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo después los dos de la cama y rematando sus heridas contra el duro piso y la esquina de un buró que por fortuna no le abrió una brecha en la frente.

Aunque no había sido la primera vez que por ponerse a hacer circo, maroma y teatro en la habitación con sus acrobacias sexuales había acabado mal, Tom sí había sido firme al manifestar que sería la última, y con desencanto había tenido Bill que admitir que quizá lo suyo no era montárselo con las piernas al aire y la espalda doblada en ángulos extraños, y mucho menos de cabeza y apoyando sólo un número mínimo de extremidades para mantener el equilibrio.

Por el bien de sus coyunturas y articulaciones, lo mejor era dejarlo mientras podían, y mientras tanto concentrarse en la media docena de posiciones que sí les habían funcionado, pero que a ojos de Bill, eran de lo más normales y por lo tanto aburridas. “Demasiado convencionales”, como las resumió, muy a pesar de que después Tom se lo hiciera desde atrás al estilo perrito y los efectos fueran los adecuados.

—Pues si quieren mi consejo —se inmiscuyó Georg sin empacho alguno—, deberían de concentrarse más en evitar a esos rufianes que les golpean que en plantarles cara. A veces la mejor pelea no es la que ganas, sino la que evitas del todo y salvas el culo.

—Seh, el culo va primero. Sabias palabras, maestro Yoda —le chanceó Gustav, y la risa, aunque compartida entre los cuatro, por parte de los gemelos no fue del todo sincera.

Pero al menos, y en ello agradeció Tom, su temporada de probar las sesenta y cuatro artes que el Kama Sutra les ofrecía habían terminado.

Una lástima que Bill no aprendiera de su lección y optara por algo peor sin tener en consideración su pobre culo…

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- De crema batida, vellos púbicos y cuasi-vómito.

**3.- De crema batida, vellos púbicos y cuasi-vómito.**

 

Armados con un amplio arsenal de frascos y recipientes distintos, Tom y Bill aprovecharon un nuevo fin de semana romántico entre Simone y Gordon para cerrar las puertas y ventanas de su hogar con llave y recluirse en la planta alta de la vivienda para dar rienda suelta a esa nueva aventura que era el _food-play_. Aquel término, que a Tom le sonaba de lo más idiota porque le daba la imagen mental de una guerra de comida como las que se veían en las películas, no era sino el involucrar alimentos durante el sexo, y para ello se habían preparado empujando cada mueble de la habitación de Bill a un rincón (Tom se había negado en rotundo a que ese desastre que se auguraba como pésimo ocurriera en su recámara) y colocado en el centro de la habitación un grueso edredón como amortiguador entre ellos y la dureza del piso, y encima varias bolsas negras de basura que el mayor de los gemelos esperaba que sirvieran de algo para minimizar las manchas y la labor de limpieza que procedería a ese encuentro.

—¿Listo, Tomi? —Tentó Bill a su gemelo, los dos desnudos luego de una ducha que había incluido abundante jabón para asegurarse de que los sabores de la comida estuvieran intactos de cualquier otro.

—Supongo… —Fue la contestación de éste, que esbozó una mueca apenas poner un pie sobre el plástico y comprobar que la sensación era tan desagradable como se lo había imaginado antes.

Ya que era Bill quien quería experimentar con diferentes mezclas de sabores, fue Tom quien se tendió de espaldas, y a la media luz de una lámpara que habían tapado con un pañuelo para darle al cuarto una atmósfera más íntima, aguardó paciente a que sobre su pecho cayera el primer chorro de chocolate.

—¡Mierda! —Gritó cuando sobre su esternón depositó Bill una cantidad por demás abundante de chocolate Hershey’s líquido que al instante se derramó por sus costados y le puso la piel de gallina—. ¡Bill! ¿Olvidaste sacarlo antes del refrigerador? ¡Está helado!

—¿Ops? —Fue la escueta respuesta de éste, que después observó el estropicio y apretó los labios en una fina línea al contemplar los pezones erectos de su gemelo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Gruñó Tom, que se sentía demasiado expuesto y embarrado como para tener acopio de paciencia.

—No lo sé. Es que… No me gusta el chocolate.

—¡DUH! —Rezongó Tom, que desde lejos se había visto venir ese inconveniente como principal factor de fallo—. ¡Y ahora lo confirmas!

—No te enojes, traje toallas de papel —masculló Bill, limpiándole el pecho y los costados lo más rápido posible, pero sin el éxito esperado, pues el chocolate había caído hasta el plástico, y dejado tras de sí una sensación pegajosa que sólo otra ducha podría borrar—. Mejor probemos con algo más…

Poniendo a la vista de Tom un frasco con mermelada de moras, el mayor de los gemelos estuvo a punto de santiguarse, y de nueva cuenta se estremeció cuando una cucharada del contenido del frasco le cayó esta vez cerca del ombligo y su gemelo se atrevió a retirárselo de una lamida.

—¿Qué tal? —Preguntó por cortesía, pues más allá de una experiencia placentera, le estaba resultando difícil de afrontar y su erección había muerto sin remedio.

—Uhmmm… No es lo que esperaba —murmuró Bill, que no por ello cejó en su empeño y cogió con determinación una lata de crema batida lista para utilizarse.

Mientras la agitaba, Tom contrajo los dedos de los pies de puro nerviosismo, y cerró los ojos para no tener que sufrir el momento de la espera. A la cuenta de tres, Bill depositó sobre el área de su ingle una buena porción de crema batida, y el mayor de los gemelos contó los largos e interminables segundos que la válvula estuvo abierta, y que a juzgar por lo eternos que le habían parecido, seguro que habían acabado con el contenido de la lata.

El resultado final no estuvo muy lejos de la realidad, puesto que al abrir un párpado para corroborarlo, descubrió una montaña de crema batida en su entrepierna, tan alta y temeraria que temía se derramara igual que una avalancha, y el colmo era Bill colocando una roja cereza en almíbar en la punta.

—¿En serio es necesario eso? ¡No soy un jodido pastel de cumpleaños, eh!—Gruñó Tom con mortificación, y Bill le sonrió con picardía.

—No seas aguafiestas. Esto es para mí, y si en el proceso tampoco la pasas mal, ¿de qué te quejas?

Decidido a al menos verle el lado positivo, Tom permaneció quieto a la espera de que Bill rebuscara como gato entre la crema hasta dar con su premio, pero su fantasía llegó a mal término cuando luego de varios minutos de comer crema sin lograr disminuir la montaña que le esperaba, Bill se valiera de las manos para esparcirla mejor sobre el resto del cuerpo de Tom.

—Ugh, ¿no pudiste sólo limpiarla con algo?

—¿Y desperdiciarla? Nah, esa lata me costó lo suyo. Tú sólo… —Inclinándose sobre su miembro, Bill le lamió la punta cubierta en crema, y Tom gimió ante la extraña sensación que no era del todo desagradable pero tampoco placentera—. ¿Ves que sí te gusta?

—Bah…

Lamiendo una y otra vez, Bill se concentró a lo largo y ancho de la erección de Tom, bajando hasta los testículos y succionando con entusiasmo… Hasta que de pronto le acometió la tos, primero en un carraspeo que pareció ceder, pero luego en fuertes espasmos que amenazaron con hacerle expulsar un pulmón y la mitad del todo, por lo que fue necesario detenerse para que Tom le palmeara la espalda.

—Jo-¡cof!-jer —expectoró Bill una y otra vez hasta que de pronto escupió algo sobre su mano, y en medio de la saliva blancuzca y espesa por la crema, apareció el vello púbico largo y rizado que había sido el causante de su cuasi muerte por asfixia.

—¡Ew! —Expresó Tom, que aunque fuera suyo no quería estar en los zapatos de Bill cuando de muerte por asfixia se trataba, y mucho menos por un vello de esa clase. Un poco más largo y hasta se habría jurado que era de la cabeza.

—Ok —concedió Bill tras otra oleada de tos—, eso no fue para nada divertido.

—Hey, habla por ti —le bromeó Tom, pero Bill le golpeó con saña.

—¡Grandísimo hijo de… mamá! Argh, es en momentos como éste que odio que seamos gemelos. Es el mejor insulto de mi repertorio y no lo puedo utilizar contigo.

—Oh, vamos… Ya pasó —buscó Tom congraciarse con su gemelo, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. No moriste, y puedes desquitarte con ese vello usando las tijeras para cortarlo en mil trocitos.

Remolón de darle la razón, Bill asintió. —Supongo que es una opción y-… —Callando de pronto, Bill olfateó en el aire con una mueca de disgusto imposible de disimular—. Ugh, Tom, ¿no te huele como a…?

Tom aspiró, y en efecto, un aroma desagradable invadió sus fosas nasales. Era una peste que recordaba de una fiesta de chicos mayores a la que había asistido, cuando uno de los presentes, al no saber controlar su ingesta de alcohol, se había vomitado detrás de unos matorrales.

—Vómito —coincidieron al unísono, y con horror se percataron también al mismo tiempo que la crema batida y la saliva habían hecho una combinación letal, y ahora toda la entrepierna de Tom olía a vómito fresco.

Molesto, Tom soltó a Bill y se incorporó. —Basta. Este experimento fue un total fracaso.

—¡Pero Tomi! —Rezongó Bill, que todavía tenía en su arsenal de recipientes e ingredientes una docena más de sabores y combinaciones posibles—. Todavía no hemos probado ni la mitad de lo que tenía planeado. Si el dulce falló, siempre está lo salado, y lo picante... Traje mayonesa, mostaza, cátsup, jugo de pepinillos y-…

El resto de sus palabras quedaron ahogadas para Tom, quien cubriéndose las orejas con las palmas de la mano y tarareando para sí una canción cualquiera que le evitara ser testigo de las palabras de su gemelo, salió de la recámara de Bill convencido de que estaba dando un épico paseo de la vergüenza hacia el baño, pero también que ni toda el agua ni todo el jabón del mundo le borrarían la humillación por la que acababa de pasar.

Tom tan sólo esperaba que Bill desistiera.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- De riesgos estúpidos, testigos ignorantes y sexo en la ducha

**4.- De riesgos estúpidos, testigos ignorantes y sexo en la ducha**

 

Por una temporada, Bill desistió en especiar su vida sexual con actividades que se salieran de esa convencionalidad a la que él tanto terror le tenía, y Tom estuvo agradecido por ello, descubriendo que en su interior era un abuelo cualquiera que prefería disfrutar lo que ya conocía bien que aventurarse a lo desconocido y toparse con malas experiencias.

A la vuelta de unos meses en que su insignificante banda de garaje grabó un demo que llegó a manos de un productor de Sony BMG, otra clase de experiencias fueron las que plagaron no sólo sus vidas, sino también las de Gustav y Georg, que uniéndoseles al siguiente verano en una estancia prolongada en Hamburg para grabar un primer disco oficial dominaron por encima del resto.

Por supuesto, Tom y Bill continuaron con su relación ilícita a escondidas, con la diferencia crucial de que pasaron de ser tan libres como les había sido posible gracias a una puerta con llave y la soledad del segundo piso en su casa materna, a compartir cuarto con sus compañeros de banda y por lo tanto quedar vetado el montárselo sobre una cama mientras Georg roncaba y Gustav soltaba uno de sus habituales gases asesinos que el resto de la banda había acordado que eran llamados Genghis Khan, porque todo rastro de vida moría a su paso sin remedio.

Con esa limitante, no eran pocas las ocasiones en que sus encuentros se dieron a altas horas de la madrugada en el baño, y después, cuando Georg por poco los atrapó cuando en un ataque de indigestión con diarrea desalojó a Bill pero no a Tom del sanitario y éste tuvo que permanecer escondido en el área de la regadera durante media hora y soportar los aromas y ruidos que el bajista hizo por cortesía de un kebab en mal estado, cambiaron al cuarto de aseo, en donde tampoco les fue bien.

—Espera, creo que se me está clavando el cepillo con el que lavamos el retrete en el culo —masculló Tom una de esas madrugadas, penetrando a Bill desde atrás mientras éste se sujetaba a una de las tarimas repletas de productos para limpiar y hacía esfuerzos por no gritar de placer.

—No te quejes —jadeó el menor de los gemelos de vuelta—. Yo estoy aspirando pinol y no me escuchas lloriqueando…

A pesar de las condiciones precarias, Tom alcanzó a correrse y el mismo caso aplicó para Bill, los dos determinados a ello aunque en el proceso no se hubieran divertido tanto como habían prospectado, y una vez terminaron de acomodarse la ropa y se prodigaron un último beso, al salir del armario poco les faltó para dar un grito demencial cuando entre las sombras descubrieron a Gustav, todavía adormilado y con el cabello de punta por la almohada, esperando por ellos.

—¡JODER contigo, Gustav! —Reclamó Tom con el corazón latiéndole más cerca de las anginas que del pecho—. ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí parado en lo oscuro?! ¡¿Es que querías matarnos de un susto?!

El baterista se cruzó de brazos. —La pregunta correcta aquí es, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos, par de rufianes, juntos en el armario de limpieza a las… —Consultó el reloj del reproductor de DVD— tres cuarenta y siete de la madrugada de un miércoles? Porque limpiar, esto está de más decir que no… Considerando que si esa es su excusa, sabré sin remedio que mienten.

Bill salió en defensa de él y su gemelo. —Tom me estaba ayudando a… quitarme una pestaña del ojo, ¿verdad que sí, Tomi?

Por inverosímil que sonara su excusa, Tom se aferró a ella como un náufrago a su tabla de salvación dando las últimas pataleadas que definirían si vivía para contarlo, o acababa en el fondo del océano al lado de Jack en Titánic. —¡Exacto! Era una pestaña enorme, debía medir por lo menos media pulgada y-…

—¿En el armario? ¿A oscuras? ¿Justo de madrugada? ¿Mientras los demás dormimos? ¿Y además haciendo esos ruidos raros? —Cuestionó Gustav las inconsistencias de su historia con escepticismo—. Vaaale… Ya hablaré con Georg para que no vuelva a darles de su hierba especial o lo próximo que sabremos será de manos de la policía.

Librándose de Gustav y volviendo a la cama, Tom creyó haberse salvado y juró para sí por lo que más le era sagrado que no volvería a entrar a ese armario de limpieza si es que no era para buscar la escoba o el jabón de trastes. En lo que a él refería, sus días de montárselo de lo lindo y sin preocupaciones con su gemelo en medio del envase de cloro y el suavizante de ropas, y con el trapeador como testigo de su ilícito _affair_ , habían llegado a su fin y para bien.

Su pobre alma abandonaría su cuerpo si volvía a pasar por un susto similar, y dando por sentado que el mismo caso había aplicado para Bill fue que se sorprendió casi de muerte cuando su gemelo lo abordó más tarde ese mismo día y volvió a las andadas con sus propuestas de cero convencionalidad.

—¿A poco no fue lo más excitante que alguna vez hayas sentido? —Le susurró con confidencia mientras estaban codo con codo lavando los platos y sartenes del desayuno y esperaban a que David Jost, su manager y encargado, pasara por ellos para llevarlos al estudio—. Tuve un subidón de adrenalina pensando en que Gustav podría habernos descubierto y la reacción que tendría… ¿Te imaginas que nos hubiera propuesto unirse? ¿O que le fuera el rollo voyeurista?

—No —denegó Tom, tallando una mancha particularmente pegajosa de un plato—. Fue horrible. Por un segundo creí que mis rastas se habían vuelto blancas. Perdí diez años de mi vida en esos diez segundos.

—Oh, pero Tomi —insistió Bill, pegando su cadera a la de su gemelo—. Imagina las posibilidades… Vivir el riesgo al máximo, no saber si nos van a atrapar en el armario de las escobas…

—Por Diox santo…

—O detrás de la cortinilla de la regadera… O en el cuarto de lavado…

—Bill… —Suspirando, Tom tiró la esponja en el agua jabonosa—. No. Rotundo no. Ni lo pienses. Sácate esas ideas de la cabeza o… Habrá consecuencias.

Y aunque en un inicio su gemelo se mostró complaciente al aceptar que quizá él no estaba preparado para un riesgo semejante, su acuerdo no duró más allá de tres días, pues a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, Bill se valió de sus encantos para arrinconar a Tom en la sala de grabación y besarlo hasta que perdiera el aliento.

—No… aquí no… —Rezongó Tom sin éxito, puesto que su gemelo lo tenía contra la pared y le besaba el cuello sin tregua—. Georg está en el otro cuarto, y Gustav dijo que iría a la tienda, ya debe de estar por volver…

Aquellas palabras no hicieron sino alentar a Bill, que con prisa metió su mano por la parte delantera de los jeans de Tom, y valiéndose de que eran tres tallas más grandes no perdió tiempo en acariciar su erección con una fiereza casi animal.

Aunque le pesara confesarlo, a Tom eso le excitó y le petrificó en partes iguales, y poco le faltó para desmayarse cuando desde la otra habitación Georg gritó:

—Chicos, ¿qué opinan de esta noche pedir pizza para cenar?

—¿Con qué ingredientes? —Gritó Bill de vuelta con una voz que no delataba la dolorosa erección que era idéntica a la de su gemelo.

—No sé… Con salami y jamón, y supongo que pimientos para que cuente como ensalada, y quizá champiñones —dijo Georg, esta vez más cerca, y el ruido de sus pisadas puso a Tom en estado de pánico.

Luchando para quitarse a Bill de encima, Tom se vio imposibilitado de ello por culpa de sus piernas, que débiles al deseo y al miedo se habían vuelto de gelatina y apenas le sostenían erguido.

Un segundo antes de que Georg asomara la cabeza dentro de la sala de grabación, Bill soltó a Tom y éste permaneció congelado, recargado contra la pared, muy consciente de la erección que abultaba sus pantalones y agradecido por la camiseta que llevaba y que creaba una pantalla eficaz para su no-tan-pequeño problema.

—Sólo pido que nos unamos en un frente unido para impedirle a Gustav pedir piña como ingrediente extra —dijo Georg, de pronto entrecerrando los ojos y analizando el cuadro que se le presentaba—. ¿Qué ocurre? Se ven raros…

Bill fingió demencia examinando sus cutículas. —No sé a qué te refieres.

—Como sea —prosiguió Georg, que de entre los cuatro era el más despistado y también el más olvidadizo—. No olviden que estamos unidos en contra de la pizza hawaiana, ¿vale? Gustav no podrá ganarnos si somos mayoría.

—Ok —aceptó Bill, no así Tom, que todavía respiraba con dificultad y tenía los oídos taponados por la sangre que había vuelto a su cabeza.

—Tom… Luces terrible —comentó Georg antes de irse—. A ver si no has pescado un resfriado y estas incubando fiebre. Tienes las mejillas rojas igual que aquella vez que bebiste tres sorbos de vodka y te emborrachaste.

Sin dignificar aquello con una respuesta verbal, Tom esperó a que Georg volviera a dejarlos solos para encararse a Bill y golpearlo en el brazo.

—Idiota —siseó de mala gana—. Eso pudo acabar muy mal.

—O _muy_ bien si Georg no hubiera aparecido —dijo Bill, volviendo a la carga y buscando sus labios para un nuevo beso—. No me dirás que no fue… estimulante.

—Creo que perdí otros diez años de mi vida por ese susto —gruñó Tom, y haciendo acopio de valor se apartó de Bill y salió de la sala de grabación, convencido de que su mejor estrategia sería evitarlo a toda costa. A él y los lugares oscuros donde pudiera arrinconarlo y convirtiera su fuerza de voluntad en polvo.

Su plan, aunque en apariencia funcional, no le sirvió de mucho a lo largo de las siguientes dos semanas, pues si bien Bill renunció a seducirlo en contra de su voluntad, no por ello sus manos siguieron ese mismo patrón de conducta.

Ya fuera que Tom se agachara a revisar el refrigerador y Bill de pasada la palmeara el trasero, o que al reunirse a ver televisión Bill se valiera de la manta con la que Tom se cubría para intentar manosearlo así estuvieran Gustav y Georg a escasos centímetros de ellos, aquellos roces prohibidos se siguieron dando en abundancia para mortificación de Tom, quien cada vez estaba más convencido de que alguno de sus compañeros de banda (o el mismo David Jost) vería algo indebido y entonces sería su fin.

El colmo fue una mañana en que por las prisas todos se encontraban en el baño arreglándose para salir antes de la marca de los diez minutos, pues se suponía que David pasaría por ellos a las nueve en punto, y su amenaza había sido dejar atrás a quien no se subiera en la camioneta apenas llegar. Por una ocasión anterior en que Georg se había quedado dormido y había tenido que moverse por medio Hamburg utilizando dos autobuses para llegar a su destino, el resto sabía que su manager no bromeaba, y bajo esa consigna era que Bill y Gustav compartían el lavamanos, Georg el retrete, y Tom se duchaba lo más rápido posible.

—Mierda, no puedo salir así. Me veo terrible —maldijo Bill al examinar su cabello tieso por los productos que no se había lavado la noche anterior por pereza, y sin aviso de nada procedió a despojarse ahí mismo de sus prendas sin bochorno alguno.

En sí, verse desnudos entre sí era una de esas actividades por las que ya habían pasado con anterioridad gracias a vivir juntos en una caja de zapatos donde las líneas de privacidad eran cuando bien borrosas y cuando no inexistentes, así que ni Gustav ni Georg prestaron atención a Bill cuando éste desfiló por el baño tan libre de ropa como cuando había nacido. Pero Tom sí que chilló cuando su gemelo abrió la cortinilla y se metió con él bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

—¡Joder, Bill!

—¿Qué? —Inquirió éste, con una sonrisa traviesa y arrebatándole el jabón—. No es como si tuvieras algo diferente a lo que yo tengo entre las piernas. Es decir, en modelo a escala y todo, pero básicamente lo mismo.

—Bill tiene razón —dijo Gustav apenas escupir la espuma de la pasta dental, y desde su trono, Georg demostró estar de su parte con un gas ruidoso que hizo temblar las tuberías.

—Ugh —se quejó Tom, que dándole la espalda a Bill cruzó los dedos porque a éste no le pareciera buena idea seguir con su jueguito estúpido de jugar con el peligro, pero sus ruegos cayeron en saco roto cuando valiéndose de lo gruesa y oscura que era la cortinilla de la regadera, su gemelo se le pegó por detrás y presionó su incipiente erección entre sus nalgas.

—Tomi —susurró contra su lóbulo, y aunque después odiaría saberse tan blandengue, Tom tuvo un momento de debilidad al cerrar los ojos y disfrutar por una fracción de segundo del momento.

Valiéndose de su mano jabonosa, Bill no perdió oportunidad de deslizar sus dedos por el estómago de Tom en dirección al sur, ciñéndose alrededor de su pene, y en tiempo récord consiguiendo que se alzara erecto y orgulloso al cielo.

Con gran apuro, Tom se mordió el labio inferior mientras su gemelo se frotaba contra él y al mismo tiempo lo masturbaba con la maestría que sólo se podía conseguir tras las largas horas que habían pasado explorando el cuerpo del otro. Antes de la marca de los tres minutos Tom tuvo que buscar apoyo en la pared más cercana, y exhalando un gemido contra los azulejos, se corrió sin más, mortificado en partes iguales por la indecencia del acto, pero también por su falta de resistencia.

Bill no tardó en seguirle, y como si nada, al terminar le dio la espalda y se colocó bajo el chorro de agua para lavar su cabello con champú y empezar de una vez por todas con su ritual de belleza que además incluiría acondicionador y jabón líquido para su vello púbico.

Al otro lado de la cortinilla, Gustav ya había terminado de arreglarse, en tanto que Georg estaba cerrando la revista que leía y se disponía a levantarse del retrete.

—Cinco minutos más o se irán en autobús —les recordó Gustav antes de salir, y en idéntica intención de recordatorio tiró Georg de la palanca con una carcajada maquiavélica y el cambio de presión ocasionó que Bill gritara cuando en lugar de agua caliente de la regadera salió un chorro frío que le hizo encoger los testículos, pasando de duraznos a uvas pasas en un tiempo récord de 4.83 segundos.

—¡CABRÓN! —Le gritó al bajista, pero éste ya se había alejado riendo por su maldad, resignado a que tarde que temprano sería su turno de pagar esa bromita, pero satisfecho por lo bien que le había salido.

Tras cerciorarse de estar limpio, Bill cerró la llave y se enfrentó a Tom, que continuaba con la frente apoyada en los azulejos y lucía una palidez mortal.

—Nunca… jamás… hagas… eso… de nuevo… —Balbuceó éste cuando Bill le tocó la piel desnuda y rehuyó de su contacto.

—Pero-…

—No, ni te atrevas —le tiró Tom un manotazo—. Eso fue increíblemente estúpido e irresponsable. Lo odié. Odié cada segundo de esto, y te juro por lo que me es más sagrado que si vuelves a intentar hacerme pasar por algo similar jamás te volveré a dirigir la palabra y todo entre nosotros habrá terminado para siempre porque-…

—Ok, vale, tú ganas —se rindió Bill en el acto, temblando de miedo ante la determinación que Tom estaba demostrando para establecer su punto—. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Más vale, joder. Más vale que sea así…

Y aunque en sí Bill cumplió su palabra al respecto, aquella mañana también se vio empañada por la larga ruta que tuvieron que recorrer en autobús cuando David se presentó a recogerlos y los dejó atrás por no estar listos a tiempo.

De una manera por demás minimizada, pagaron su atrevimiento.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- De terceros, celos, y el principio de posesión.

**5.- De terceros, celos, y el principio de posesión.**

 

Durante un periodo relativamente largo de tiempo, Bill se mantuvo satisfecho y agradecido con la vida sexual que llevaba a escondidas con su gemelo. A esa etapa la vino a enmarcar el duro trabajo para grabar su primer disco, el que Sony rescindiera su contrato con ellos, y que después David mantuviera el contacto y sirviera de nueva conexión para que la banda firmara con Universal y sus sueños de fama y gloria se vieran materializados. Durch den Monsun sonando en las radios y con un video en televisión vino a ser el punto álgido de ese verano en el que por primera vez salieron de gira a varias ciudades alemanas para promocionarse y descubrieron que tenían fans, y que dichas fans coreaban sus nombres sin parar.

—¿Sabes, Tomi? —Empezó Bill una tarde en que ambos estaban compartiendo habitación de hotel y aguardaban a que llegara la hora de presentarse en vivo, y que por el tono de su voz el mayor de los gemelos supo que su pesadilla en contra de la convencionalidad había vuelto a comenzar—. ¿No te parece gracioso como somos dos de los adolescentes más deseados en toda Alemania, y ambos somos vírgenes?

Desde la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada y las piernas cruzadas por encima de los tobillos, Tom arqueó una ceja.

—Estoy seguro que eso que hicimos hace menos de una hora no cuenta como ‘ser vírgenes’, Bill —le rememoró Tom, no ofendido del todo, aunque cerca de ello.

—Ya, pero eres mi gemelo, así que cuando mucho, eso debe de apenas contar como una especie de masturbación, ¿no te parece? Mira, lo que digo es que…

Y en una tirada que duró por lo menos diez minutos, Bill procedió a explicar por qué no podían centrarse en una relación monógama cuando el mundo daba la impresión de estar a sus pies, en su mayoría con fans de amplio busto, estrecha cintura, y redondeada cadera, pero también con el ocasional fanboy al que no le importaría ser llamado a los camerinos al final de un concierto para conocer a sus ídolos más de cerca…

Con creciente malhumor, Tom escuchó a Bill sin proferir palabra alguna, pero conforme pasaban los minutos el ceño fruncido de su frente se fue intensificando, y al terminar Bill de hablar, Tom tuvo que tomarse unos instantes antes de poder procesar la información recibida y no soltarse gritando.

—Así que quieres acostarte con más personas, ¿es eso? —Reformuló con la mandíbula encajada en su sitio, y desde su lugar sentado en la esquina de la cama Bill asintió.

—Por supuesto, tú puedes hacer lo mismo, estás en tu derecho. No sería tan egoísta como para montármelo con alguien más y no ofrecerte la misma oportunidad, eh. Además, puede ser divertido… Uhm. —Buscando tocarle a Tom la pierna, Bill descubrió que su gemelo se había apartado de su alcance—. Será una experiencia interesante para ambos, nos ayudará a expandir nuestros horizontes y-…

—Cállate, Bill —gruñó Tom, y el menor de los gemelos perdió el poder del habla.

La presentación de esa noche, sin embargo, fue tan buena como cualquier otra de su minitour que estaban llevando a cabo, y nadie habría de imaginarse siquiera que los gemelos estaban disgustados el uno con el otro, pues tanto Bill bailó para Tom durante ‘sus canciones’, como Tom tocó ‘exclusivamente’ para Bill, y las fans lo celebraron cantando su música con la misma entrega que en otras ciudades.

La noche acabó para ellos en celebración, pero no para todos, ni mucho menos de forma similar, puesto que al volver al hotel Tom reveló que ya había cumplido con su parte del trato.

Ante la expresión incrédula de su gemelo, Tom dio nombres. —Viktor, el ayudante de iluminación con cabello rubio y rizado que casi siempre buscaba su compañía durante los recesos, y Sabine, la fan pecosa que siempre se colaba a las primeras filas y que ya tenía en su poder una colección de una docena de autógrafos.

Y lo asombroso era no sólo enterarse que Tom se había acostado con dos personas diferentes en un lapso menor a cinco horas, sino que además daba muestras de no considerarlo la gran cosa, y tras anunciar que por su parte no tenía necesidad de repetir la experiencia, se iba a bañar e ir a la cama.

Por su cuenta fue que después hizo lo mismo Bill, aunque no con esa misma rapidez y tampoco con la misma apatía que su gemelo, pero los resultados fueron similares, pues apenas terminar cada encuentro se descubrió a sí mismo lamentándolo más allá de lo que era capaz de verbalizar, y por lo tanto lo guardó para sí bajo llave y tres candados. En su libro de reglas, malo era equivocarse, pero peor era admitirlo ante Tom…

A la vuelta de un mes en que ni él ni Tom había cruzado las líneas de fraternidad entre hermanos, Bill volvió a sus brazos mascullando que aquello no había sido lo que él esperaba, y que confesaba su garrafal error.

—Pudiste haberme prevenido —le reclamó a Tom con cierto atisbo de sentirse traicionado, pero éste no le permitió jugar la carta perdedora siendo él quien había propuesto el juego en primer lugar.

—Ya, pero tenías que descubrirlo por ti mismo o jamás me lo habrías creído. De otra manera me habrías reclamado el restringir tu libertad de elección.

—Pero pensé que sería… mejor de lo que fue —suspiró con desgana—. No siento que haya aprendido nada de esto…

—Bueno… —Le besó Tom con ternura en los labios—. Volviste a mí…

—Cierto. —Pausa—. Aunque en realidad creo que nunca me fui… Sólo perdí el camino, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

—Oh —musitó Tom, estrechando sus brazos alrededor de Bill y apreciando el momento como si fuera el último. Después de todo, con altas dosis de fatalidad había dado por sentado que Bill no daría marcha atrás, y que alguien más suplantaría el que hasta entonces había sido su lugar.

No lo hablaron, al menos no esa noche, pero patente quedó entre ambos que esa faceta de su relación era más que un simple jugueteo de adolescencia.

 

Bill volvió a la carga un año después, cuando en España, y realizando las grabaciones para el que sería su segundo álbum de estudio le propuso a Tom un trío.

—¿Qué, tú, yo y Georg? —Bromeó Tom, que ni por asomo había tomado en serio su propuesta, y Bill arrugó la nariz.

—Ugh, ¿con el hobbit? Bueno… Si es lo que quieres… Aunque en lo personal yo habría escogido a Gustav; tiene unos brazos de infarto, ¿no?

Afuera del bungalow que rentaban y compartiendo un bien merecido cigarrillo, ninguno volvió a abrir la boca por espacio de varios minutos, pero en vista de que la ceniza se acumulaba y pronto vendría alguien a recordarles que estaban en medio de una sesión de grabación, Bill volvió a la carga.

—Antes no funcionó porque tú y yo no estamos hechos para hacerlo por separado, no es así como funcionamos, pero quizá si lo hacemos juntos…

—Bill…

—Puede que sea divertido.

—Eso dijiste la vez pasada y no lo fue —refunfuñó Tom, cuadrando los hombros para mostrarse firme en su negativa—. Además, ¿lo quieres hacer porque en verdad lo deseas o porque es una más de tus ideas para salirte de lo que con tanto desprecio llamas ‘convencional’?

El menor de los gemelos abrió la boca pero ningún sonido emanó de sus labios. En su lugar, volvió a cerrarla, y sin más abandonó a Tom, entrando de vuelta al edificio y dejando a éste con el amargo presentimiento de que, por lo que Bill era y representaba, eso no sería lo último que escucharía del tema.

Y en efecto, ese fin de semana que salieron a un bar para relajarse y beber (Gustav y Georg pidieron por ellos el alcohol que por minoría de edad todavía les estaba vedado) Bill volvió a sacar el tema, esta vez frente a sus compañeros de banda.

—Digamos que alguien les ofreciera un trío, sin compromisos ni ataduras, sólo diversión sana, ¿aceptarían? —Preguntó de la nada ante la mesa repleta de botellines de cerveza y otros vasos con contenido variado.

—Claro —respondió Georg.

—Sin dudarlo —rió Gustav a su vez. Procediendo luego los dos a compartir un _high-five_ por lo alto.

Tom en cambio fingió beber de su botella de cerveza y desvió la mirada hacia la pista de baile.

—Lo ideal sería yo con dos chicas —agregó Gustav—. Una rubia y otra morena. Las dos con un buen par de culos, y de preferencia peleando por mi atención.

—Idiota —le chanceó Georg con una carcajada—. Pues en mi caso más bien pediría una chica y un… chico —dijo con intención de pasar desapercibido, pero en la mesa todos los ojos se posaron en él—. ¿Qué? Siempre he tenido fantasías de hacérselo a una chica por detrás y que alguien más se ocupe por el otro agujero. La imagen mental es lo mejor… Verdadero trabajo en equipo, si me lo preguntan.

—Tienes tu punto colega —dijo Gustav, haciendo entrechocar su vaso con el de Georg, y luego ambos bebieron hasta vaciarlos—. ¿Qué tal tú, Bill?

—Oh, no sé —contestó éste sin tantos ambages—. No tengo preferencias en cuanto al sexo de las otras dos personas. Más bien me gustaría que fuera espontáneo-…

—¿Así que tú con dos fisicoculturistas hinchados de testosterona? —Adivinó Georg con humor, y Bill le propinó una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Ni que fuera gay —reclamó éste con acopio de aplomo—. Si acaso bi…

—¿Bisexual? —Preguntó Gustav.

—No tanto. Quizá bicurioso —dijo Bill, mirando a su gemelo por el rabillo del ojo y preparándose para atacar—. ¿Qué tal tú, Tom? —Preguntó con fingida inocencia—. ¿Cuál sería un trío que te gustara?

El mayor de los gemelos torció los labios en una mueca. —A mí no me van esos rollos.

Y su respuesta desencadenó que tanto Georg como Gustav se lo tomaran con guasa y no lo creyeran en serio. Después de todo, ¿qué adolescente en la flor de su vida no fantasearía o querría un trío? En lo que a ellos dos concernía, Tom no era ningún prototipo de célibe ni mucho menos un santo, que para prueba tenían las incontables entrevistas en donde afirmaba su predilección por las mujeres y el sexo casual, y aunque todavía faltaban pruebas concretas de sus aventuras sexuales, no eran pocas las ocasiones en que se había presentado al desayuno con marcas de dientes en el cuello o arañones en la espalda luego de algún encuentro anónimo del que después prefería no presumir.

—Vamos, Tom —le echó Georg el brazo encima al mayor de los gemelos—, un trío es La Fantasía de todo hombre. No te juzgaremos si resulta que eres tú el que quiere un _ménage à trois_ con dos tipos anchos de espaldas y pelo en pecho. Cada quien es libre de hacer con su culo lo que le venga en gana, y no nos atreveríamos a pensar menos de ti si resulta que esa es tu secreta predilección…

Sacudiéndoselo de encima, Tom reiteró su falta de interés. —Genial, pero sigo sin querer un jodido trío. No es lo mío, y si mi… pareja —y alzó la vista para clavar sin disimulo alguno sus ojos en los de Bill—. Si mi pareja me lo pidiera… Me negaría en rotundo, porque antes muerto que compartir con un desconocido lo que por derecho es _mío_.

Frente a él y sosteniéndole la mirada, Bill tragó saliva con dificultad y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Jo, y el egoísta hijo único soy yo; qué gracia —refunfuñó Georg, ajeno al intercambio que recién había ocurrido entre los gemelos, soltando a Tom y concentrándose de vuelta en los restos ya diluidos de su bebida—. ¿Otra ronda, chicos? Yo invito.

La noche acabó para todos un par de horas después, con Gustav cargando con Georg porque el bajista se había pasado por mucho con su consumición, y Bill y Tom caminando detrás de ellos cada uno en su silencio personal. Tras confirmar con David que ya estaban de vuelta sanos y salvos en el bungalow, se dieron las buenas noches y se retiraron cada quien a su recámara compartida.

Apenas cruzar el dintel de entrada y cerrar la puerta tras de sí con llave, Bill se encaró a Tom con todos sus sentimientos hasta entonces contenidos a flor de piel.

—¿Qué fue eso de antes exactamente? —Inquirió cruzado de brazos, la cadera sobresaliendo más de un lado que de otro, y un mechón de cabello cubriéndole parte del rostro.

—Si lo sabes, lo sabes; y si no, pues… eres un completo idiota —gruñó Tom, sacándose la gorra y liberando con ello sus rastas sobre sus hombros y espalda.

—Sólo aclaremos un par de puntos —insistió Bill, con menor seguridad y mayor nerviosismo—. ¿Me llamaste… pareja?

—Eres _mío_ —declaró con Tom fiereza—. El resto es simple palabrería, pero tú eres _mío_ …

Bill tragó saliva con dificultad. —Vale…

—Y no pienso compartirte —agregó para mayor claridad—. Puedes ir por tu cuenta y buscar nuevas aventuras, pero yo no iré contigo, y tampoco te detendré, si es lo que temes… Sólo no puedo acompañarte.

Despojándose de su camiseta y sus jeans, Tom caminó en bóxers y calcetines al baño que era parte de su habitación y se lavó los dientes y la cara, echando después el último pis de la noche antes de volver a la recámara, y sin más meterse bajo las mantas de su cama.

Una espantosa cama individual de la cual Bill tenía la pareja en el extremo opuesto del cuarto y que más noches que no les había obligado a dormir separados por el incordio que era ser dos adolescentes larguiruchos y en etapa de crecimiento, ambos con el sueño inquieto, dándose codazos y rodillazos sin cesar hasta que uno desistía y se pasaba a la otra cama.

Todavía congelado en su sitio, Bill continuaba procesando las palabras de su gemelo y el significado oculto que yacía detrás de ellas. Al fin y al cabo, lo que hacían (y vaya que lo hacían seguido y con entusiasmo) había sido abordado desde varias perspectivas, pero nunca desde esa que los definía como algo más que gemelos, y el verse confrontado a la realidad le había paralizado. No iba a ser fácil asimilarlo, ni mucho menos establecer límites claros entre lo fraterno y lo romántico, pero las cartas estaban ya sobre la mesa, y el tiempo no sería un inconveniente…

—Ven, no te quedes ahí —atrajo Tom su atención, levantando las mantas y ofreciéndole una franja de colchón que les obligaría a dormir de lado a lado para no rodar al piso, una posición a la que más de una vez habían llamado “volver al útero materno” por la reducción de espacio y necesidad de sincronizarse en extremidades para caber dentro del perímetro establecido, pero que no por ello les era indeseable.

Asintiendo una vez, Bill se desnudó hasta quedar en idéntica condición que Tom, y descalzo, aceptó no sólo el espacio que Tom le ofrendaba en su cama, sino también en su corazón, y posesivo como nunca creyó serlo, tironeó de uno de sus brazos para rodearse con él en torno a la cintura.

Aquella no sería la última vez que Tom habría de escuchar la inclusión de un tercero en su relación, pero al menos sí habría librarse de que fuera humano.

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. 6.- De compras por internet, terquedad absoluta, y dildos rosados.

**6.- De compras por internet, terquedad absoluta, y dildos rosados.**

 

Con dieciocho años recién cumplidos, Bill casi saltó por los cielos de la felicidad cuando por correo le llegó su primera tarjeta de crédito oficial, y con ello le reveló a Tom sus planes para comprar juguetes sexuales vía internet.

—¿Uh? —Se extrañó Tom, plantado frente a la portátil de Bill y recorriendo con él un listado de muy variadas piezas que iban desde dildos y vibradores hasta pinzas para los pezones y Diox sabría qué más. En lo que a él le respectaba, lo raro no era la proposición, sino que Bill requiriera forzosamente de una tarjeta de crédito, siendo que no era ni su primera compra online y dinero no les faltaba para acudir a cualquier local en el centro de Berlín para surtirse como cualquier otro hijo del vecino.

—Esta vez es diferente —dijo Bill entre clics para mostrarle a Tom la amplia variedad de productos en su lista de deseos—. Antes, cuando compraba por internet, era con la tarjeta de Gustav o de Georg, y ellos recibían mis paquetes a su nombre y los correos en su bandeja de entrada. De esa manera es imposible hacer un pedido sin que se enteren de los pormenores, así que paso. Esta vez llegarán a mi nombre y así me aseguraré que nadie más que yo sepa su contenido.

—¿Y no sería más práctico ir a una tienda que comprar en línea? —Preguntó Tom, que hasta para adquirir ropa prefería el infalible método de probarse lo que le gustaba y desechar lo que no le lucía bien, aunque sospechaba que en materia de juguetes sexuales eso primero no aplicaba...

—Ya, y mañana seguro que estaríamos en la portada de Bild.de bajo un encabezado amarillista como “Los gemelos Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel fueron sorprendidos en una sórdida sex-shop de Hamburg”, así que no. Paso de ello.

—Ok, entiendo tu punto —se resignó Tom a la nueva ocurrencia de su gemelo, que en los meses anteriores había permanecido tranquilo con lo que tenían, pero que de nueva cuenta había sentido demasiado tensa la cadena de la convencionalidad en torno a su cuello y de vuelta quería desafiar sus límites—. ¿Y, erm, exactamente qué tienes en mente comprar? Porque si en tus planes está hacerme vestir lencería de cuero y darme de azotes con un látigo, desde ya te digo que ni cuentes conmigo y renuncies.

—Bobo —le empujó Bill con el hombro—, claro que eso no. El cuero y el sudor hacen mala combinación. Mira.

Y con una atención que más que propia parecía ajena y de lo más falsa, Tom fingió interés mientras Bill le deleitaba con una selección de los productos que encabezaban su lista de pedidos y para los que se explayó como si él mismo fuera el vendedor ante un cliente indeciso pero forrado.

A pesar de que en un inicio apenas si podía contener los bostezos, pronto se vio Tom sumergido en el mundo de las fantasías de Bill, en donde ciertos artículos coincidían con actividades que podrían a llegar a despertar su libido, y antes de darse cuenta, habían hecho a un lado la laptop y habían pasado del escritorio a la cama en un abrazo íntimo que culminó con un orgasmo para cada uno.

Olvidando por completo el propósito de Bill de especiar un poco su vida sexual usando juguetes, Tom centró su atención en otros asuntos por espacio de las siguientes dos semanas en que el tema quedó enterrado y el menor de los gemelos obvió mencionar cualquier cosa al respecto. Eso hasta que un gran paquete llegó a su departamento en Hamburg, y al no reconocer el remitente (una tal compañía que se manejaba sólo con las iniciales), sus sentidos se alertaron.

—¡Bill! —Llamó Tom a su gemelo cuando el mensajero pidió su firma—. Hay algo aquí para ti.

Deslizándose en sus calcetines, Bill salió a toda prisa del cuarto que utilizaban como sala de medios, y con una sonrisa que le abarcaba de oreja a oreja, se acercó al empleado y firmó la orden de entrega con una gran fluorita y quiebre de muñeca.

—Muchas gracias —lo despidió con una generosa propina, y después no perdió tiempo en sujetar la caja con ambas manos y sin más demora dirigirse al dormitorio que de manera oficial le pertenecía, pero que en realidad compartía con Tom.

El mismo Tom le siguió de cerca, y estuvo presente cuando Bill rompió los sellos y abrió la caja con gran expectación tanto propia como ajena.

—Genial —exclamó Bill para sí, extrayendo el primer artículo: Unas esposas recubiertas en terciopelo negro.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron cómicamente. —¿Son para ti o para… mí?

—Ya veremos…

Depositando sus compras sobre el colchón igual que si se tratara de una muestra artística, Bill guardó absoluto silencio e ignoró los comentarios de sorpresa con los que Tom aderezó el momento.

Con quince piezas en total desperdigadas sobre el cobertor, ambos se tomaron unos minutos para asimilar las posibilidades y sopesar por dónde iban a iniciar.

—Uhm —carraspeó Tom, inclinándose sobre un delgado vibrador púrpura y rozándolo con el dedo índice—, supongo que de tus ideas para tener una vida sexual no convencional, está no es la peor…

—Sólo admite que tienes curiosidad y seguiremos adelante —le chanceó Bill, por su parte más interesado en una botella de lubricante de coco que prometía “incrementar sensaciones y maximizar el clímax”, pero también cauteloso como para leer la fórmula sólo por si acaso en letra pequeña había alguna advertencia que previniera contra los ingredientes activos y posibles reacciones alérgicas.

—¿Tienes preferencia por algo o…?

—¿No quieres elegir primero?

Tom se pasó la mano por la nuca. —No sabría por dónde comenzar. Tú eres el experto aquí, o al menos tienes idea para qué sirve todo esto.

Bastante mal que Bill hubiera hecho sus compras basándose en descripciones que a ratos rayaban en lo erótico pero que no explicaban del todo su funcionamiento, pero antes muerto que admitirlo ante su gemelo, así que éste se limitó a elegir del montón un par de artículos y a dar rienda suelta a sus instintos… Con resultados por demás contradictorios en subsecuentes sesiones.

A favor estuvo el anillo vibrador para el pene que primero utilizó Tom con recelo y que después probó Bill, y para el cual ambos coincidiendo en que no estaba tan mal, aunque tampoco era nada fuera del otro mundo cuando su única cualidad era producir cosquillitas agradables y sólo en un área específica.

No tan buenos resultados obtuvieron el día en que las esposas salieron al ruedo, pues si bien tenían un recubrimiento de terciopelo que les ahorró marcas visibles en torno a la muñeca, no por ello estuvieron exentos de lesiones. No Tom, quien al día siguiente se quejó de dolor, y por espacio de una semana tuvo que limitar su uso de la guitarra hasta que sanó la torcedura con la que lo diagnóstico su médico de cabecera.

De los dildos y vibradores ni hablar… Porque ahí donde Bill fue quien se encargó de darle el visto bueno a su reciente colección de piezas, Tom no pudo ni siquiera soportar que éste se le acercara con ninguno, y el único intento exitoso que tuvo Bill con Tom ocurrió cuando éste ya dormía, y el resultado se midió con un pequeño desgarro anal, un ojo morado, y cero confianza entre ambos por espacio de varios días.

En cuanto a los éxitos absolutos, las _fleshlights_ fueron las únicas invictas, y así lo corroboraron Bill y Tom una noche en que se desvelaron viendo porno, cada uno con su _fleshlight_ particular y masturbándose hasta el orgasmo. Que como novedad estuvo bien, pero al tercer día consecutivo se volvió aburrido y volvieron a su rutina de siempre.

Del resto de artículos que compró Bill, las opiniones variaron, pues mientras que Tom declaró el lubricante de coco con acción retardada como bueno para prolongar el placer, el cambio Bill se llevó una rozadura de campeonato que le hizo acudir al sanitario con gran pesar por el resto de su semana. Mismo caso para la ropa interior comestible con la que apareció Bill ante Tom y que consistía en una tanga apretada sabor regaliz que el mayor de los gemelos mascó de mala gana y después en pleno acto le obligó a ponerse de cabeza sobre el retrete y vomitar hasta la primera papilla de su tierna infancia.

Otros casos similares se les presentaron con el resto del contenido de la caja que compró Bill, y al cabo de dos meses de probar con cada ítem fue que Tom soltó un gran suspiro luego de un encuentro por demás anticlimático que los incluía a ambos y a un aceite afrodisiaco para el cual los dos coincidieron que más que a pachuli olía a flatulencia, y declaró que estaba harto.

—Ya no lo soporto más. Hasta una cogida en posición misionero y con las luces apagadas es más divertido que esto —gruñó de mala gana y cruzándose de brazos ante el hastío de haber cedido, y cedido, y cedido sin parar, sólo para tener pésimos resultados.

—No sabía que te resultaba aburrido coger conmigo abajo y a oscuras —masculló Bill, que por su parte también había llegado al límite de su tolerancia con juguetes sexuales y quería guardarlos todos en la caja en la que habían venido y tirarlos a la basura, pero recio de admitir su error prefería centrarse en el resto de la oración de su gemelo.

—Yo no dije eso —se defendió Tom—. Es sólo que… Esto es más esfuerzo del que puedo tolerar. Extraño los días en los que bastaba tener ganas para meternos a la cama y hacerlo, y en cambio ahora antes tenemos que leernos previamente un manual de instrucciones de inicio a fin, o hacer pruebas alérgicas; o peor, tener a la mano los números de emergencia para cerciorarnos que no vaya a haber daños graves e irreversibles.

—Si lo dices por las pinzas de pezones… Lo siento, ¿vale? ¿Cuánto más quieres que me disculpe? —Musitó Bill, que se había visto en graves apuros cuando sin probar de antemano la intensidad del resorte de dichas pinzas, había sorprendido a Tom con ellas y el mayor de los gemelos había chillado tan fuerte que desde dos dormitorios a su derecha acudieron Gustav y Georg aterrorizados y preguntando quién había perdido un testículo como para gritar así.

El incidente había acabado con Tom limpiándose las lágrimas que le habían corrido por las mejillas sin cesar, dos hielos contra sus pobres pezones, e innumerables quejas de su parte hacia Bill de cómo había estado a punto de perder un trozo de su anatomía y de cómo jamás quería tener que volver a ver esas pinzas en lo que le restaba de vida.

Sin más, Bill se había desecho de ellas, y el resto de la noche la ocupó atendiendo a Tom y a sus pobres pezones, que por las siguientes semanas se mantuvieron erectos, irritados, y de paso muy sensibles al tacto… Que dicho sea de paso sirvió a otros propósitos, pero no por ello consiguió Bill su perdón antes.

—Mira —se presionó Tom entre dos dedos el tabique nasal—, no digo que todos los juguetes que hayas comprado sean malos, pero la mayoría… Diox santo, la mayoría han acabado conmigo. Y también contigo.

—Seh… —Concedió Bill, que ya había tenido sus escaramuzas con un par de productos y de paso había sido el perdedor—. Supongo que-…

Tom tosió con fuerza.

—Ok, tienes la jodida razón. Tiraré todo, ¿contento?

Con un leve tinte rosado en las mejillas, Tom hizo su única petición. —Excelente, pero… Guarda el dildo rosa, ¿va? Se te ve bien.

Y con idéntico rubor, Bill asintió. —Dalo por hecho.

 

/*/*/*/*


	7. 7.- De testarudez, exceso de cuartos, e irritación (anal).

**7.- De testarudez, exceso de cuartos, e irritación (anal).**

 

Sin saberlo, Gustav y Georg fueron quienes marcaron un cambio crucial en la dinámica de los gemelos cuando al anunciar que ya todos estaban mayores y necesitaban su propio espacio, decidieron mudarse de la casa que compartían entre los cuatro y separarse cada uno por su rumbo. Así, los G’s volvieron a Magdeburg, en tanto que los gemelos se mudaron a una zona más apartada en Hamburg y por primera vez en sus vidas apreciaron el deleite de sentirse a sus anchas cuando iban de aquí a allá en bóxers y camisetas sin manga, o si era que les venía en gana, tan desnudos como el día en que nacieron.

—Esto es lo mejor de lo mejor —declaró Tom a las dos semanas de la mudanza, sentando en la sala frente al televisor, con una cerveza en la mano, la calefacción trabajando hasta agradables 25ºC a pesar de que afuera todavía era invierno, y por completo ausente de ropas.

Bill coincidió con él desde la cocina, en igual estado y trayendo consigo una bandeja de frituras y otra cerveza para sí.

Lo que en un inicio empezó como una tarde de películas de acción y pedir pizza a domicilio (previo ponerse una bata que cubriera sus cuerpos para no asustar al repartidor), pronto se convirtió en una sesión de besos húmedos que culminó con hacer el amor en el sofá sin importarles ninguna clase de consecuencia.

Más allá de la posición, fue el cambio de escenario, pues hasta entonces se habían limitado al dormitorio (salvo por aquel corto periodo exhibicionista de Bill y otras contadísimas ocasiones), y el poder montárselo con plena confianza de que nadie entraría de improviso pues sólo ellos dos contaban con llave, fue lo que dio pie a un frenesí de sexo en el que se plantearon muy en serio hacerlo en cada habitación de la casa.

Por una vez fue Tom el que hizo la propuesta, y Bill aceptó porque, qué caray, ¿qué de malo podía haber en ello? Y los tres segundos que dedicó a pensarlo no dieron resultados, por lo que accedió con júbilo. Así que tras la sala pasaron al comedor, y de ahí a la cocina, haciendo una pausa después para comer un sándwich, media bolsa de papas fritas, y una coca-cola de lata cada uno. El segundo round dio comienzo poco después con una repetición en la cocina, pasando de la mesa para centrarse en el fregadero, pero resultó no ser tan buena idea cuando a Bill se le resbalaron los dedos de la tarja y acabó metiendo una mano en el agua sucia de una olla. El tener que detenerse para lavarse de restos de comida cortó un poco el ambiente, pero no tanto como para detenerse cuando al terminar, y tras surtirse de líquidos que habían perdido con el sudor, Tom propuso seguir en la alacena.

—Uhm, espero no encontrar ninguna araña —dijo Bill al encender la luz y descubrir que salvo por un par de latas abandonadas (probablemente caducas) desde los tiempos de las dos Alemanias y unas cuantas bolsas de azúcar, no estaban nada preparados para un caso de apocalipsis zombie.

Con confianza en sus habilidades, Tom le hizo inclinarse sobre el nivel más bajo de las repisas, y usando sus brazos como sostén, quedó Bill con el trasero al aire y ambas piernas lo más abiertas posibles para asegurarse equilibrio. Lo que empezó con embestidas tentativas pronto se convirtió en un frenesí para alcanzar el orgasmo, y ya fuera porque Tom utilizó demasiada fuerza o que a Bill le fallaron las rodillas, lo cierto es que bastó un segundo para que acabaran en el piso y confundidos de cómo había sido eso.

—Creo que resbalé, y tú conmigo —se quejó Bill minutos después cuando en el baño de su recámara se examinaron un par de golpes y astillas que esa pequeña aventura les había dejado como recuerdo.

—No lo vi venir, lo siento —se disculpó el mayor de los gemelos, que era de los dos quien mejor parado había salido. Cierto que tenía las rodillas peladas y en la caída se había golpeado un hombro con una repisa, pero Bill en cambio había resbalado sobre madera sin pulir, y tenía las manos repletas de pequeños cortes y fragmentos de madera que requirieron de altas dosis de paciencia y una lámpara potente para extraerse todas en su totalidad. Un poco de alcohol vino a cerrar el trato, y los gritos que le acompañaron vinieron a cerrar el trato por esa noche.

—Mañana continuaremos santificando cada habitación —prometió Bill luego de una ducha, los dos ya acostados en cama y abrazados—. Todavía nos queda un buen número de habitaciones pendientes, Tomi… Tenemos que cumplir nuestra meta de hacer el amor en cada una de ellas.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no romper la fantasía de que eso no era precisamente ‘hacer el amor’ cuando de por medio habían tenido unos cuantos percances dignos de atención y cuidado, Tom en cambio le abrazó con más cariño contra su costado y optó por dormir.

La mañana siguiente sólo una continuación a las desgracias que ese primer día les había vaticinado como advertencia, y que incluyeron montárselo en el cuarto de lavado y por accidente derramar una botella de un galón de cloro en el suelo… Que para mal se mezcló con otro producto que cayó de uno de los anaqueles cuando Bill se sujetó de él para asegurarse equilibrio ante las entusiastas embestidas de Tom, y la combinación creó una nube tóxica que a los segundos los hizo toser y salir de ahí espantados, con los ojos llorosos y las gargantas secas por el contacto de los vapores.

Hizo falta que Bill llamara a David Jost para que éste enviara a alguien a limpiar el estropicio, y para entonces sus erecciones se habían desvanecido y ambos esperaban vestidos a un empleado contratado expresamente para ese fin dejara su cuarto de lavado como estaba antes de que ellos lo inutilizaran.

—Juro que no sé cómo demonios pasó, Dave —le dijo Bill a su manager cuando éste llegó un rato después a corroborar con sus propios ojos el alcance de su torpeza—. Un segundo todo estaba bien y me disponía a lavar mi ropa sucia de la semana, y al siguiente el cuarto olía a rayos y no podía dejar de toser…

—Tuviste suerte que la mezcla no fuera más dañina que un poco de irritación, pero debes de ser más cuidadoso —le regañó éste—. Y lo mismo va para ti, Tom. Debes de asegurarte que Bill no vuelva a hacer algo similar —se lanzó sobre el mayor de los gemelos—. Ahora que viven por su cuenta como adultos, deben actuar como tales. Cuiden el uno del otro, ¿sí?

—Vale, Dave.

—Lo que tú digas, David.

A solas de vueltas y con un cuarto de lavado que imponía respeto y un tanto de miedo por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Tom propuso poner una larga pausa a sus actividades sexuales y en su lugar tomárselo con calma el resto de la tarde, pero Bill desechó sus reticencias por la ventana al abrazarlo desde atrás y llenarle la nuca de besos y mordiscos.

—Oh, Tomi —gimió pegando su erección contra sus glúteos—. No dejarás que ese tonto accidente se interponga entre nosotros y nuestra meta, ¿verdad? Apenas es sábado, y no tenemos que volver al estudio sino hasta el lunes… Bien podríamos tomarnos como reto el bautizar cada… cuarto… —Remató las palabras con golpes de cadera que hicieron a Tom jadear—. Hasta… terminar… ¿Qué dices?

Ante la disyuntiva de pensar con la cabeza grande o con la cabeza chica… Tom cedió el control a sus instintos, y eso provocó que en esa ocasión lo hicieran contra la puerta de entrada y con escaso lubricante, creyendo que el que quedaba de antes del incidente en el cuarto de lavado bastaría, pero comprobando que no cuando al terminar Bill se quejó de sentir escozor en su entrada.

—Seguro que se pasa pronto —consoló Bill a Tom con besos, y después Tom lo consoló a él al colocarlo de cuatro patas en las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta y besándolo justo donde le dolía, esmerándose en lubricar y recorrer con su lengua aquella área que lucía roja y ligeramente irritada.

Los besos condujeron a más, y fue así como Bill se vio apoyando la frente contra uno de los escalones alfombrados y recibiendo una nueva carga de embestidas que le pusieron las piernas débiles como la gelatina y culminaron con un nuevo orgasmo… Que por desgracia cayó sobre el felpudo y lo manchó.

—¡Joder, Tom! —Maldijo Bill, y al salir Tom de su cuerpo liberó una segunda carga, manchando todavía más la alfombra con fluidos acumulados a lo largo de ese día y el anterior—. ¡Carajo!

Limpiar con un trapo mojado, aunque ayudó, no fue la solución que esperaban, y la idea de ir al cuarto de lavado por productos de limpieza les erizó la piel con terror, así que pasaron de ello y se resignaron a su suerte (o falta de ella)… Por tres segundos o algo así. Hasta que las quemaduras por fricción en manos y rodillas hicieron su aparición, y ambos se lamentaron de su falta de previsión ante tan previsible consecuencia.

Tras una segunda pasada al botiquín de primeros auxilios por desinfectante y pomada, se tomaron unas horas de descanso para reponerse, y después volvieron a las andadas con más habitaciones de la planta alta.

El cuarto de huéspedes no les representó ningún problema, excepto que Bill se quejó de ardor en su área más íntima y requirió que de nueva cuenta Tom le besara y le mimara hasta que las molestias pasaron y de vuelta estuvo en su punto para continuar.

Para entonces se había hecho de noche, y con hambre detuvieron sus actividades para procurarse comida y bebida suficientes para no desfallecer.

—Mañana tendremos que esforzarnos más —masculló Bill a través de un gran bocado de pizza a domicilio que por segunda velada consecutiva había constituido su cena—. Todavía nos quedan bastantes habitaciones, y si somos puristas, el garaje también es parte de la casa…

Tom gimoteó ante la amenaza. Mientras que con su mano dominante sujetaba una rebanada de pizza, con su mano izquierda se cubrió la entrepierna y sofocó un quejido, puesto que después de cuarenta y ocho horas de sexo ininterrumpido salvo para atender emergencias de causa mayor, estaba llegando a una especie de saturación, en donde su mente quería más, pero su cuerpo daba muestras de desgaste. Sin ir más allá de las rodillas moreteadas y raspadas, por no hablar de ciertos tirones musculares que lo tenían torpe de movimientos, también su pene daba muestras de desgaste, según había comprobado al ir al sanitario, y al orinar sentir un pinchazo que le arrancó un gemido y no precisamente de placer…

Estaban llegando al tope de sus capacidades, y continuar sólo acarrearía daños, pero al intentar hacérselo saber a Bill lo único que obtuvo fue una negativa rotunda a detenerse.

—Bah, ¿es que has llegado al tope de tu potencia sexual, Tomi? Tan joven… Tan triste… —Le chanceó con picardía, y aunque el sentarse en su regazo le implicó maniobrar unas piernas que le dolían por las posiciones mantenidas mientras hacían el amor, eso no le impidió seducirlo una vez más, y su encuentro se llevó a cabo en un baño diferente que la noche anterior, en donde no sólo alcanzaron un último orgasmo (casi seco para ambos), sino que poco les faltó para resbalar con una barra de jabón mal localiza, que sin embargo los hizo caer en el azulejo y que les valió a ambos obtener moretones que tendrían en consideración sólo hasta el lunes, cuando aquel frenesí tipo maratón hubiera terminado.

Hasta entonces… Les bastó retirarse a la cama cojeando, un tanto escamados por la acumulación de contratiempos por los que habían pasado, pero convencidos de que sólo los débiles se rendían, y ellos no eran ningún par de blandengues. Oh no, ellos eran Kaulitz, dos de ellos, y por lo tanto más fuertes que el enemigo común, aunque enceguecidos por el exceso de testosterona olvidaron que sólo eran el uno y el otro, y no uno _contra_ el otro, y que al paso que iban no quedaría más que el polvo para recordarlos.

De ese modo fue que enfrentaron el domingo, con la espalda hecha trizas, los músculos de las extremidades adoloridos, y las coyunturas rígidas, por no mencionar sus áreas privadas, que portaban una peculiar sombra rosácea que los puso en alerta.

—Mira y dime si te parece que en lugar de papel higiénico de triple hoja perfumada y extra suave me he limpiado con una lija para madera —pidió Bill a su gemelo, posicionándose con el trasero en alto y sujetándose un glúteo con cada mano para así enseñarle a Tom el origen de sus peores malestares esa mañana.

—Bueno… —Se humedeció Tom los labios ante la vista, que muy irritado y todo, pero aquel era el origen de su placer y también de su delirio—. En la escala de ‘rosa pálido’ y yendo hacia los ‘rojos intensos’, el tuyo debe ser… salsa de tomate condimentado con cayena y paprika.

—¡¿Eh?! —Inquirió Bill, que no entendía nada más allá de “me arde, me pica, y la vaselina no ha cumplido su función”, y quería mayor claridad.

—Que tienes el culo en fuego, Bill —declaró con su habitual empacho—. ¿Estás seguro que quieres continuar? No tenemos por qué hacerlo en cada cuarto de la casa hoy, podemos terminar con este bautizo la semana entrante o-…

—Ni lo pienses —se negó Bill en rotundo—. Esto ya es un reto personal, y no pienso dejarlo a medias o rendirme por un poco de… irritación que seguro se pasará con el lubricante. ¿Estás o no conmigo en esto, Tom?

Y ya que por su cuenta había descubierto estar en igual o peor condición que su gemelo, Tom se vio tentado a tirar la toalla y rendirse, pero su cuerpo y mente diferían al respecto, pues ahí donde la parte racional le recordaba que el mundo no se iba a terminar si ponían una pausa a su maratón sexual, la parte física actuaba por su cuenta guiada por el instinto y no contaba con filtros de ninguna manera.

Bill se valió de dicha debilidad, e igual que una sirena, lo guió al estudio de la planta alta, en donde lo hicieron sobre el escritorio a pesar de que en el proceso el mueble de Ikea comprado en una segunda comenzó a rechinar y a perder tornillos a una velocidad alarmante.

—Apresúrate, Tomi —gimió Bill entre embestidas, perdido casi del todo en el placer salvo por una minúscula parte que estaba atento al continuo ‘clic’ que sentenciaba su encuentro como una catástrofe.

—Ya voy, joder… —Jadeó Tom, que ajeno al bamboleo del mueble dio todo de sí y se corrió dentro de su gemelo. Bill no se demoró en seguirle, y al depositar Tom todo su peso sobre su cuerpo fue que éste comprendió su grandísimo, gravísimo error.

Un segundo estaban sobre el escritorio, a un buen metro de altura del piso, y al siguiente en una plancha de maderas que se habían vencido por el exceso de peso en una estructura que no estaba diseñada para eso y que hizo a ambos dar contra el piso cuando al caer rodaron de su superficie y se encontraron cara a cara, todavía conectados, pero incrédulos por la sucesión de eventos que los había llevado a eso.

—Oh… por… Diox… —Alcanzó Bill a enunciar, rompiendo a reír con una estruendosa carcajada, y Tom le siguió con una de su propia cosecha.

El accidente, aunque aparatoso, no tuvo mayores implicaciones que la pérdida de un mueble y una nueva colección de moretones y magulladuras de las que ya se ocuparían apenas empezara la nueva semana, que mientras tanto, todavía tenían un par de cuartos por visitar y toda la motivación del mundo para darle a la casa la inauguración que merecía.

Con esa misma actitud positiva, se ocuparon de un pasillo (donde Bill se dio un tirón en el muslo que lo hizo lloriquear), un cuarto de cachivaches (en donde por poco terminaron sepultados por varias cajas que se desplomaron por culpa de una mala patada), y la recámara de invitados, que sin cama, colchón o cualquier otra superficie digna, constituyó todo un reto para Bill y Tom.

—Mis rodillas no dan para más, Tomi —se quejó el menor de los gemelos, que para entonces apenas daba paso y cuando lo hacía se quejaba de rozaduras en su zona íntima.

—Ya, yo igual. Podríamos parar… —Sugirió con un hilo de voz, pero el reto estaba presente, y Bill no era de esos que daban marcha atrás sólo por un poco (mucho) de cansancio (irritación anal), así que utilizando lubricante en abundancia y mucha determinación para correrse a pesar de sentir los testículos vacíos, ambos completaron a duras penas el último cuarto de su casa.

O al menos eso celebraron por escasos segundos antes de que Bill mencionara el garaje… Y Tom el balcón de su recámara.

—Ouch, ¿y los clósets contarán? Es decir, son cuatro paredes y una puerta…

—En ese caso deberíamos contar también el sótano —murmuró Tom, los ojos ocultos tras el brazo—. Y el porche delantero.

—El trasero por igual.

— _Tu_ trasero no aprueba —bromeó Tom, pero de nueva cuenta estaba Bill poniéndose en pie y halándolo para continuar con su desquiciado maratón, el cual cada vez resultaba menos placentero, y por el contrario, más doloroso de lo estimado.

Así que el saldo final de esa noche no fue el haber inaugurado cada habitación de la casa de la manera más increíble jamás conocida por el hombre, sino también el irse a la cama (esta vez para dormir) untados en loción para rozaduras y con bolsas heladas para bajar la hinchazón, que en el caso de Tom fue de un empaque de chícharos que se colocó en la entrepierna sin más ceremonia, y para Bill una máscara facial rellena con bolitas de gel que sin mucho empacho se acomodó entre las nalgas y le hizo soltar un gemido de puro gusto.

—¿Sabes, Tom? —Dijo Bill de pronto, acostado bocabajo y abrazado a una almohada—. He aprendido una valiosa lección de esto.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuál? —Inquirió su gemelo, que más que una frase célebre esperaba escuchar una soberana tontería.

—Que podamos, no significa que debamos…

—¡¿Eh?!

—Era más divertido en teoría —murmuró Bill, más para sí, pero la mano de Tom sobre su espalda le probó que al menos por esa vez no estaba solo.

—Seh… Aunque debo admitir que de tus ideas, esta es la menos…

—¿Terrible? —Se atrevió Bill a sonreírle con picardía a pesar de que su ano ardía con la misma intensidad que habría de sentir si se hubiera masturbado con un chile habanero.

—Digamos que sí.

—Vale. No me ofenderé —afirmó Bill, y aceptando a Tom contra su costado, se atrevió a cerrar los ojos y soñar.

Ya habría otros días para idear mejores planes.

 

/*/*/*/*


	8. 8.- De recién descubierta libertad, sórdidos dark rooms, y realizaciones entre dos.

**8.- De recién descubierta libertad, sórdidos _dark rooms_ , y realizaciones entre dos.**

 

Mudarse a LA luego de la intrusión que las fans habían hecho a la misma casa donde Bill y Tom hicieron el amor en cada habitación vino a representar no sólo una violación a su intimidad como figuras públicas, sino también a esa otra faceta en la que ambos convivían codo a codo más allá de lo que estaba establecido socialmente para un par de gemelos, y el shock de saberse agredidos de esa manera provocó en ambos una reacción de pelea y huida, cuya reacción fue empacar y coger el primer vuelo que estuviera a su alcance.

Con ellos fueron su madre, Gordon, y sus mascotas, pero no por eso los cambios sufridos fueron fáciles de pasar por alto. La barrera del lenguaje fue su primer obstáculo, seguida de la nostalgia por lo conocido, y en contrapeso, el miedo a lo desconocido que parecía acecharles desde cada esquina y rincón.

Aquel fue un periodo de varios meses en donde se recluyeron no sólo de las fans, sino también del público, y también de cualquier otro contacto. Dejaron de contestar llamadas, y en sus correos se apilaron los e-mails como nunca antes. Su correspondencia acabó en cajas, y para aquellos familiares y amistades cercanas a las que les debían una respuesta, tan sólo les previnieron de su ausencia y que tuvieran paciencia.

Volver a encontrar estabilidad fue tarea difícil, más no imposible, y para finales de ese año pudieron afirmar que les había costado lo suyo, pero que de nueva cuenta estaban en pie, e igual que los gatos, tenían suficientes vidas de reemplazo como para seguir adelante.

De ese modo fue que Bill propuso celebrar su recién adquirida libertad con un viaje especial a Las Vegas y ahí…

—Oh, tienes que estar bromeando —contestó Tom con incredulidad ante la proposición que Bill acababa de hacerle sin más—. No puedes ir en serio.

— _Muy_ en serio, Tomi —enfatizó el menor de los gemelos, sentado sobre su regazo y jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja—. Y te aseguro que esto sí que va a ser divertido. Sólo tienes que… aceptarlo y dejarte llevar.

—Jo, que eso es para las clases de yoga o respiración asistida, no para lo que tienes en esa mente retorcida tuya —gruñó Tom, aunque no por ello se deshizo de los brazos de su gemelo en torno al cuello—. Es una locura…

—Probablemente… Pero en vista de que no te has negado en rotundo, al menos debe significar que lo estás considerando aunque sea un poco.

—Bill…

—Tom…

Luchando en un duelo de miradas que no parecía tener fin y para el cual estaban entrenados por haberlo hecho así desde la más tierna infancia, al final fue Tom quien parpadeó y dio su brazo a torcer.

—No estoy diciendo que acepte del todo, pero podemos… probar.

—Una cosa a la vez, por supuesto —murmuró Bill entre besos que le plantó por el rostro, y que Tom recibió resignado, un tanto nervioso, pero para qué mentir, también un poco intrigado de cómo se darían las circunstancias de su nueva aventura.

Al final, resultó ser mejor todavía de lo que Bill había supuesto, y Tom no tuvo problemas con confesárselo cuando tomados de la mano y paseando como una pareja más, caminaban por las atestadas calles de Las Vegas fingiendo ser cualquiera menos ellos mismos.

—Te lo dije —comentó Bill de pasada, los dos disfrutando del anonimato de una ciudad para la cual ellos no eran Bill y Tom Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel, sino dos tipos cualesquiera con fuerte acento alemán que, si acaso un poco más altos que el promedio, mantenían sus roces dentro de los límites de la decencia—. Casi me apuesto que podríamos besarnos justo aquí y a nadie le importaría.

—No exageres —farfulló Tom, que pese a todo sentía la adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo, siempre a la vigilia de ser reconocidos para soltar la mano de Bill igual que si se tratara de un carbón ardiente—. Ese es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a correr.

—¿Y qué tal…? Mmm… —Observando a las parejas que se movían a su alrededor, Bill encontró su inspiración, y sin avisar le palmeó a Tom el trasero.

—¡Hey! —Chilló éste, pero su enojo se desvaneció cuando vio la expresión risueña de su gemelo—. Idiota.

—Tú más por creer que mi genial plan fallaría.

—Es que la experiencia…

Recibiendo por parte de Bill un pellizco en el mismo glúteo de antes, Tom optó por callar, y en su lugar mejor disfrutar las oportunidades que Las Vegas les podían ofrecer. De ese modo recorrieron varias calles, visitaron unos cuantos casinos, y remataron entrando a un restaurante de lujo donde se presentaron como Thomas y William Smith, extasiados de la indiferencia del mesero que los atendió incluso cuando se besaron frente a él al tomar su pedido de bebidas.

—De haber sido una fan…

—… se habría desmayado —dijeron complementando la frase del otro, y su cena se convirtió sin más en un encuentro romántico en donde bebieron champagne del más caro que la carta tenía para ofrecer, mientras el pianista que aderezaba la estancia en penumbras con su música se dedicó a soltar canción tras canción al ritmo de sus propinas.

La vuelta a su habitación a altas horas de la madrugada estuvo plagada de besos y abrazos para los cuales no les importó mostrarse ante la recepcionista, ni tampoco el botones, y mucho menos para la docena de personas con la que se toparon en la calle, el lobby y el ascensor. En lugar de importarles quién era testigo de su unión ilícita, procedieron a desnudarse, y sobre la ridícula cama en forma de corazón y recubierta de terciopelo rosa hicieron el amor… o al menos llegaron tan lejos como para desnudarse, y a tientas encontrar el agujero… Pero apenas estar dentro de su gemelo, Tom se durmió, y aunque en un inicio el enojo de verse ignorado obligó a Bill a tirarle del cabello, pronto él también se quedó noqueado.

Aquella experiencia inicial, y el encontrarse en un país para el cual virtualmente eran unos desconocidos dio pie a salidas especiales de tanto en tanto para las cuales adoptaban una nueva personalidad y abandonaban la propia, pasando así de ser hermanos a ambiguos compañeros que se rozaban con familiaridad e intercambiaban caricias ante un público ignorante de su delirio. En más de una ocasión alguien les preguntó si eran pareja, y el reconocimiento le encantaba a Bill, quien no hesitaba en afirmar que sí, y con una facilidad que sólo era atribuible a su lengua de plata, inventaba para cada vez una increíble historia de cómo se habían conocido y de cuántos años tenían ya juntos y bien enamorados. Unas veces amigos de la infancia, otros compañeros de trabajo, otras tantas más de haberse encontrado por casualidad; alegando ser fotógrafos de la vida silvestre, empleados de una tienda departamental, y en una ocasión hasta asistentes de un par de gemelos en una banda de rock alemana; cada vez, con mayor naturalidad contando una mentira que en ese instante habrían querido que fuera verdad.

Esos juegos también deleitaban a Tom, a quien la independencia de acción y palabra seducía casi tanto como su gemelo, pero que sobre todo se embriagaba en la sensación de poder que era estar en un sitio donde nadie los conocía, y sin más poder reclamar los labios de Bill como propios. Eso y poder meter la mano en su bolsillo trasero y apretar sin disimulo.

Para bien o para mal, el plan de Bill no terminaba ahí, y con la misma facilidad con la que le había convencido antes, Tom se vio cuando menos lo esperaba en un bar gay y pidiendo dos tragos con nombre ridículo mientras aguardaba a que su gemelo volviera del sanitario.

Sentado en la barra y a la espera de sus bebidas, los ojos de Tom escanearon la concurrencia que bailaba al ritmo de una canción de Britney Spears, y con una media sonrisa pensó que era una lástima que Bill no estuviera a su lado, porque Womanizer era una de sus favoritas, y la verdad es que movía muy bien las caderas al ritmo del coro…

—Hola —se acercó alguien a su lado, y sin esperar invitación ocupó el asiento que antes le pertenecía a Bill—. Me llamo Rick, ¿y tú? Eres guapo.

El halago cogió por sorpresa a Tom, igual que la mano que de pronto se ciñó a su brazo y le acarició la cara interna.

—Uhm, Tom —contestó Tom por inercia, que aunque él y Bill tenían nombres de reemplazo para esa noche, ya se había olvidado del suyo—. Gracias, supongo…

—¿Qué opinas si salimos de aquí y vamos a un sitio más íntimo? Solos tú y yo —prosiguió el individuo, moviendo los dedos para hacia el interior de la manga de Tom y provocándole un estremecimiento involuntario—. Será divertido…

—No lo creo —apareció Bill de pronto, con expresión de pocos amigos—. Ya nos estábamos divirtiendo, pero gracias de cualquier modo.

Rick soltó a Tom y no se cortó en dedicarle una mirada cargada de deseo, pero para Bill se reservó algo un poco menos ortodoxo.

— _See you next Thursday_ —dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, y después desapareció entre la multitud.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Gruñó Tom para sí, sorprendido de haber sido del interés de otro hombre que no fuera su gemelo.

En cambio Bill… —Imbécil.

Aquel encontronazo debió de servirles para comprender que lo suyo no era tratar de pasar desapercibidos y que jugar con fuego era quemarse, pero Bill quiso jugarse el todo por el nada, y en una subsecuente salida le propuso a Tom visitar un _dark room_ en el centro de Los Ángeles, con resultados por demás abrumadores y contradictorios, pues si bien el montárselo ante un grupo de desconocidos que hacían lo mismo, o que en su defecto, los miraban con interés, fue una experiencia placentera, no lo fue tanto cuando de pronto un tercero se les quiso unir y su toque alteró a Tom, quien a pesar de tener una vida acostándose con Bill todavía no se consideraba como nada más que heterosexual, y terminó por bloquearse.

Su repentino shock tuvo como consecuencia que tuvieran que retirarse del lugar, y los ojos que los persiguieron hasta la salida provocaron en Tom una sensación de vulnerabilidad que no había sentido ni siquiera al subirse al escenario para tocar ante miles de fans. Ellas no habían visto su alma, y en cambio esos hombres en un _dark room_ sí; se había revelado ante ellos mientras se tiraba a Bill, y el haberse expuesto así por afán de salirse de lo convencional le abochornaba y le mortificaba en partes iguales.

—Vale, eso no era para nosotros —dijo Bill en el automóvil de Tom, los dos de regreso a casa después de una larga noche infructuosa.

Tom gruñó, y sus manos se ciñeron con más fuerza en el volante.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? —Nuevo gruñido—. Porque es válido que lo estés. No debí… presionarte a más si tú no lo querías.

—Pero siempre lo haces, Bill. Nunca sabes cuánto detenerte.

—Lo siento.

Y Tom gruñó por tercera vez, pero después el surco entre sus cejas perdió profundidad.

—¿Podemos sólo… parar? Estoy harto de esto. No está funcionando.

Tragando saliva con dificultad, Bill parpadeó rápido y en sucesión para eliminar el exceso de humedad que de pronto le atacaba.

—T-Tomi… —Balbuceó, revelando no sólo el dolor que esas palabras le producían, sino también su corazón roto en ello—. No lo dirás en serio…

—Muy en serio —dijo el mayor de los gemelos apenas moviendo la mandíbula—. Esta debe ser una de las peores ideas que has tenido, y mira que no han sido pocas…

—Entonces… ¿Estásterminandoconmigo? —Preguntó Bill con un hilo de voz, y la pregunta tardó en hacer mella en el cerebro de Tom, quien por poco frenó de golpe, y en su lugar se giró hacia Bill.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Joder! —Exclamó sin control, y bastó aquella muestra de exaltación para que Bill rompiera a llorar.

—Yo pensé que… Es que… Estabas harto… Y luego… Eso que has dicho antes de parar… Supuse que… ¡Oh Diox! —Se atragantó Bill buscando explicarse, pero el agotamiento de la noche había hecho mella en ambos, y apenas les quedaban fuerzas.

Apenas llegar a casa, Tom ayudó a Bill a bajar del automóvil, y juntos entraron tomados de la mano y con rumbo fijo al baño de su habitación, donde se desnudaron el uno al otro para lavarse la vergüenza y el oprobio del _dark room_ que no había funcionado como ellos esperaban. El jabón lavó el sudor, pero la humillación persistió, y no fue sino hasta secarse e irse a la cama juntos y desnudos que Tom tuvo la fortaleza para articular sus pensamientos de vuelta.

—No podría separarme de ti, jamás —afirmó de cara a cara con Bill, la punta de sus narices rozándose.

—Pero antes has dicho-…

—Que no quería volver a hacer _eso_ , no _esto_ —enfatizó con un beso corto y seco—. Ha sido divertido, sí, y seguro se salió de lo convencional, pero…

—No era para nosotros —confirmó Bill sus temores, moviendo una de sus piernas entre las de Tom y rozando con su muslo su pene erecto.

Después de todo, habían salido del _dark room_ sin un final, pero ello no implicaba que por su cuenta no pudieran cerrar ese capítulo de sus vidas con una buena nota.

En concreto, un orgasmo compartido de dos, para dos, y entre dos.

 

/*/*/*/*


	9. 9.- De sex-tapes, felaciones y llanto.

**9.- De _sex-tapes_ , felaciones y llanto.**

 

La tecnología moderna favoreció no sólo que la banda se comunicara con sus fans con mayor facilidad gracias a la cuenta oficial de la banda y el blog que Tom mantuvo durante una temporada por insistencia de la disquera, sino también por medio de la BTK App que les sirvió para salir de hibernación y estar presentes de nuevo ante el público, si no con material musical nuevo, al menos sí con su propia persona.

Dicho sea de paso, también fue el pretexto perfecto para tomarse fotografías y videos el uno al otro y reconectar como nunca antes mientras las revisaban para elegir ‘la mejor’, que en términos arbitrarios era casi siempre la que Bill escogía y después Tom retocaba antes de compartir con sus fans.

Esa ligereza de trato que bordeaba entre lo fraternal y lo platónico también se veía salpicada de ciertas dosis de coquetería cuando de pronto hacían un comentario como “ahí se te ve de lujo el trasero” o “cuando la tomé pensaba que te verías genial conmigo encima”, que invariablemente le encendían la sangre al otro y les daba pie para dejar el app para después y mejor concentrarse en el otro.

De una manera en la que hasta entonces no habían tenido oportunidad de comportarse y disfrutarlo, después del último intento de Bill por restarle convencionalidad a su vida sexual con Tom, ambos habían alcanzado un nuevo tipo de conexión que iba más allá de lo que estaban acostumbrados, y que daba muestras de ser una relación en pareja en proceso.

No era como si de pronto se hubieran tergiversado sus papeles y dejaran de ser gemelos, apreció Tom con el transcurrir de las semanas y los meses, sino más bien… Un cambio de interruptor por horas, que iba y venía según las circunstancias.

Por ejemplo, al despertar, si la noche anterior habían hecho el amor y todavía permanecían bajo las sábanas, desnudos, y un poco pegajosos, bastaba una mirada para decidir si lo que seguía era una sesión de besos y caricias, quizá hasta una continuación (amantes) o cada uno levantarse por el lado opuesto de la cama para reclamar en una carrera el baño más cercano y pelear como críos por quién usaba antes el retrete (hermanos) igual que lo hacían cuando todavía vivían en Loitsche con sus padres y asistían al Gymnasium.

Ocasiones como esas sobraban, y ambos encontraron curiosa la manera en que podían ser hermanos por la mayor parte del día y después bastaba sólo un chispazo de electricidad entre los dos para modificar ese comportamiento y de pronto asumirse como _más_ que eso… Los cambios a la inversa también tenían sus peculiaridades, y en esa dualidad que casi rayaba en tener dobles personalidades fue la que les planteó serios problemas una tarde, que después de pasear a los perros, Bill de pronto se tornó juguetón y sacó su teléfono para tomarle a Tom unas fotografías sin camiseta, vestido sólo en bóxers.

—Piensa cuánto pagarían las fans por ver estas pics tuyas —le mostró a Tom la imagen y éste tuvo que admitir que bien valía algunos euros, en no menos de tres cifras.

—Seguro que mojarían las bragas… —Rió Tom con humor, y su risa se congeló cuando Bill pasó a sentarse a su lado, y pegando sus rostros enfocó la lente sobre ambos y tomó una nueva foto—. ¿Qué haces?

—Bueno, por muy tentador que luzcas en bóxers sobre mi cama, no es como si las fans en verdad fueran a ver eso —dijo Bill con naturalidad—, así que pensé que al menos deberíamos de subir contenido nuevo al app. Hace casi una semana que no damos señales de vida, ¿no?

—Bill…

—Ok, cinco días, pero eso ya es casi una semana —prosiguió Bill, prefiriendo ignorar el tono de advertencia que Tom había imprimido en su voz—. Así que al menos deberíamos de darles material de calidad por su paciencia y abnegación.

—No creo que sea buena idea compartir esa pic. No es lo que se diría… apropiada —dijo Tom buscando mantener a raya la urgencia en su tono de voz, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su gemelo se alertara.

Alzando una ceja hasta casi la línea de su cabello, Bill le cuestionó. —¿Lo dices porque sales sin camiseta o porque salgo yo a tu lado?

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas si ya sabes la respuesta —gruñó Tom, que de pronto se vio con Bill reduciendo a distancia entre los dos y acorralándolo contra la cabecera de su cama.

—¿Sabes, Tomi? Es curioso que con todos estos avances en tecnología y demás, tú y yo no tengamos uno de _esos_ videos. Las fans lo adorarían…

—Bill…

—Tom…

Retándose mutuamente en un duelo de miradas en el que saltó energía estática y que en otros tiempos habría de significar pelea segura, pero que ahora tenía una mayor probabilidad de desembocarse en una sesión de sexo tórrido, fue Bill quien parpadeó primero y con ello se lanzó a una proposición nueva.

—¿Qué tal si-…?

—¡No! —Replicó Tom en el acto, que no en vano era su gemelo y lo conocía mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo.

—Por supuesto que no será para las fans, tontín —prosiguió Bill como si nada, disminuyendo todavía más el espacio que los separaba y respirando contra su mejilla—. Sería un video para nosotros dos, de nuestro uso personal. Sólo para probar algo diferente… poco convencional.

La salida del adjetivo irritó a Tom, que de tiempos recientes se resentía por ser llamado convencional cuando su vida sexual era todo menos eso a pesar de la falta de fetiches extraños y posiciones acrobáticas que según Bill eran de lo más extraordinarias sólo porque esa era la opinión de terceros. En lo que le constaba, Bill disfrutaba de su buen número de orgasmos, así que no estaba en derecho de quejarse lo que tenían, y mucho menos de denigrar lo que entre los dos ocurría.

—¿Y después qué, uh? Porque ese video en manos equivocadas podría arruinar nuestras vidas. Espero estés muy consciente de ello.

—Bah, eso es imposible. Y por supuesto que no permitiría que nadie más que tú o yo, de preferencia juntos, viera ese video.

—Eso no lo puedes asegurar. Tan sólo haría falta un estúpido descuido para que-… —Calló Tom de golpe cuando Bill le besó en los labios y le hizo guardar silencio.

—Bastará que lo veamos una vez y después… lo borremos. ¿Correcto? Sin evidencia, no hay condena.

Tom se mordió el labio inferior, todavía húmedo con la saliva de Bill. —No estoy muy convencido de esto…

—Tú sólo déjalo en mis manos y disfruta, Tomi…

Abriendo la cámara en modo video, Bill se las ingenió para colocarla en un ángulo tal que abarcaba el regazo de Tom y a él en medio de sus piernas haciéndole una felación. De esa manera era sólo el rostro de Bill el que aparecía en pantalla, y las manos de Tom las que guiaban el ritmo de sus movimientos de cabeza. Con una maestría aprendida a base de talento natural, pero también de práctica continua con el mismo sujeto de prueba, Bill logró que Tom se corriera al cabo de un cuarto de hora, alargando el momento del orgasmo hasta que al mayor de los gemelos le fue imposible contenerse, y a modo de premio por prestarse para su fantasía, Bill le permitió acabarle en el rostro, lamiéndose después con gula un par de gotas de semen que le habían caído cerca del labio superior.

—¿Ves? No fue tan malo, ¿o sí? Y ahora puedes verlo en video desde otro ángulo jamás conocido por tus ojos aún —le dijo a Tom apenas volvió de lavarse la cara y se recostó a su lado con el reproductor de videos abierto.

Aunque nunca lo admitió, Tom se deleitó con ese video a lo largo del siguiente mes, viéndolo por lo menos una vez al día, pero con altas dosis de culpa, pues si bien la copia que residía en el teléfono de Bill había dejado de existir, la que permanecía en su móvil era todavía una prueba flagrante de su comportamiento ilícito con su gemelo, y el saberse poseedor de su propia desgracia le producía un excelente material de masturbación… así como el peor remordimiento del que hubiera tenido razón.

Y sus miedos, que más bien parecían premoniciones, se volvieron realidad cuando por descuido su teléfono se cayó una mañana de la encimera de la cocina rompiéndosele la pantalla en miles de fragmentos, y con amabilidad (pero también ignorancia), Bill lo cogió para llevarlo a reparar.

El periodo que le tomó a Tom apreciar su falta y como desquiciado llamar a Bill hasta que contestó le acortó la vida por al menos una década. O al menos así lo definió él cuando luego de admitir su culpa por no borrar el video, Bill le aseguró que volvería de inmediato a la tienda para recuperarlo sin importar el estado en el que se encontrara. Aquellas fueron dos largas horas de espera en la que Tom se mordió las uñas hasta hacerse sangrar los dedos como no le ocurría desde sus inicios tocando la guitarra, y cuando por fin el teléfono estuvo en sus manos (con una pantalla intacta, para más ironía a su situación), lo que emanó de sus labios fue un sollozo mal controlado que obligó a Bill a abrazarlo contra su pecho.

—No pasó nada…

—P-P-Pero…

—Shhh, el técnico ni mencionó el asunto. Seguro no lo vio, y si lo hizo… Qué más da. No sabe quiénes somos, ni siquiera lo imagina.

—Bill…

—No ha ocurrido ningún daño, Tomi. Estamos a salvo.

—F-Fue mi culp-p-pa —barbotó Tom, rodeando a Bill por la cintura y con la frente apoyada en su esternón—. La cagué en grande, justo como te pedí no hacerlo…

—Ya, pero fue culpa mía por obligarte a hacer algo de lo que no estabas 100% convencido de hacer—admitió Bill su error, acariciándole a Tom la frente y pasándole los dedos por el cabello—. ¿Es mi manía, verdad? No sé cómo has podido soportarlo todos estos años. He sido un pesado insistente.

—Que nunca supo tomar un ‘no’ como respuesta final —agregó Tom limpiándose la nariz contra la camiseta de Bill, y eso sirvió para aligerar la tensión asfixiante que hasta entonces los había tenido caminando de puntitas sobre cristales rotos.

—Tal vez ya va siendo hora de que aprenda de mis errores…

—Tal vez —concedió Tom.

Y tomándose unos minutos para asimilarlo, fue que sortearon los resabios de ese gran bache.

 

/*/*/*


	10. 10.- De rotundos ‘no’, cambios de poder, y un final convencional (pero adecuado).

**10.- De rotundos ‘no’, cambios de poder, y un final convencional (pero adecuado).**

 

A lo largo de los años que pasaron en LA, Tom continuó dándose encontronazos con las ideas de lo que Bill consideraba lo no-convencional, y que seguido tenían que ver con caprichos que ni él mismo comprendía. Como esa vez que su gemelo lo arrastró al cine para ver esa película de la que medio mundo hablaba con admiración y con asco por partes iguales, y que resultó ser _Fifty Shades of Grey_ … Con terribles consecuencias para ambos cuando Bill de pronto se leyó las tres novelas y propuso especiar su vida sexual con un par de prácticas que a Tom le sonaron de tortura medieval, y que como se demostró con práctica, no estaban tan alejadas de esa realidad como su gemelo se lo había querido dar a entender. Del culo amoratado y llanto que la humillación de ser llamado “pequeña zorra” se recuperó Bill a la vuelta de unos días, pero no Tom, quien estaba por fin llegando el tope de su paciencia y estaba a punto de estallar.

Pese a que su temple pendía de un hilo, Tom todavía soportó que Bill tuviera una fase de juegos de rol con los típicos papeles de enfermera coqueta y doctor lascivo, maestro severo y alumno en búsqueda de puntos extra, y (su favorito, aunque no por ello fue del todo una experiencia que quisiera repetir) motociclista de paso en la ciudad y camarero en ropas con botones en los puntos precisos… También otro ciclo en donde a Bill le dio por ver el más sucio porno por internet y de ello derivara el fallido intento de incluir a Capper en sus sesiones. De ello Tom se había enterado tarde, cuando Bill de pronto sacó un frasco con crema de cacahuate (el postre favorito de su mascota) y se lo untó a Tom de pasada en un glúteo. Creyendo que era una repetición de su fracaso con _food play_ , Tom había hecho caso omiso… Hasta que de pronto el sonido de las uñas de Capper en el piso lo puso alerta, y el chillido que siguió después cuando su mascota le lamió el trasero se dejó escuchar hasta la casa de los vecinos, que llamaron a la policía pensando que se había cometido un crimen, y Bill tuvo que explicarle a los oficiales que había sido él al toparse con una cucaracha en la ducha, y que lo sentía mucho, señores oficiales, no volvería a pasar.

Con todo, la gota que derramó el jarrón fue cuando a Bill se le plantó entre ceja y ceja que quería probar con enemas, y ante la negativa de Tom cambió de plan por otro incluso peor de entre los que contaba en su arsenal.

—No es peligroso si lo haces con cuidado —esgrimió sus argumentos previamente ensayados, pero Tom continuó observándole como si estuviera contemplando la posibilidad de internarlo en un sanatorio mental hasta que recuperara la cordura. Después de todo, justo sería y ningún médico pondría oposición.

—Debes de estar loco si crees que voy a hacerte eso —gruñó Tom, que iba por su tercer cigarrillo para calmarse los nervios, pero en su lugar había conseguido el efecto contrario, si es que el temblor incontrolable de sus dedos era una señal de fiarse—. Hay tantas cosas que podrían salir mal… No podríamos explicarlo si algo fallara…

—Pero seremos cuidadosos —continuó Bill, posando su mano en el hombro de Tom y siendo repelido apenas una fracción de segundo después—. Si seguimos los pasos con precaución, nada tendría por qué salir mal.

—No.

—Vamos, Tomi…

—No, joder.

—Pero-…

—¡No es no! Así que métetelo en la cabeza y por una vez en tu jodida vida atiende mis razones —explotó Tom, dejando caer su cigarrillo a medio consumir en el cemento de su patio trasero y pisándolo rabioso con la suela de su zapato.

A unos metros de él, varios de sus perros agacharon las orejas y escondieron el rabo entre las patas ante el tono agresivo de su dueño, sin entender que el enojo no era contra ellos, sino contra su otro amo.

—Es una estupidez que digas que no antes de probarlo, porque quizá hasta te guste —buscó Bill forzar su resolución en Tom, pero su gemelo ya había tenido suficiente de sus tácticas y le rebatió con presteza.

—¿Y cuándo alguna de las ideas descabelladas a las que me has obligado a participar ha tenido un final feliz, uh?

—No todas fueron malas…

—No —concedió Tom con una risa seca—. Algunas fueron pésimas. Terribles. Espantosas…

—Si lo dices por-…

—No empieces a enumerar, Bill —gruñó Tom, llevándose los dedos al tabique nasal y presionándose con fuerza el hueso—. Llevas las de perder en este juego.

Bufando, Bill se cruzó de brazos. —Sólo te pido que lo intentes, pero si tu respuesta es actuar como si fuera la gran cosa-…

—¡Porque lo es, caray! ¡Eso que me pides es La Gran Cosa! —Gritó Tom, levantando los brazos al aire con impotencia—. Lo que me pides es lo peor de lo peor. ¿Por quién me tomas? Jamás podría hacerte daño.

—Bastara con que aprietes sólo un poco —murmuró Bill, pero Tom denegó con la cabeza.

—Me niego a hacerlo. Si quieres probarlo… Joder… Si quieres saber qué se siente, tendrás que buscarlo con alguien más. Yo me rindo.

—Tomi…

—Si lo que tenemos… Si nuestra relación te parece tan… convencional —escupió la palabra que tantos quebraderos de cabeza y desazones les había dado—, entonces tal vez el problema no eres tú o yo, sino _nosotros_ como en conjunto. Y entonces deberás de buscar quién satisfaga ese deseo tuyo por explorar nuevos límites. Los míos terminan aquí, y me niego a estrangularte durante el orgasmo.

Y dejando a Bill a solas, Tom entró a la casa con un portazo.

Esa noche, y las subsiguientes, cada uno durmió en su habitación y evitó todo contacto con el otro. Tom porque estaba de luto por su relación que daba la impresión de haber llegado a un abrupto final para el cual no estaba preparado, y Bill, porque enfrentado a la realidad de su egoísmo, apenas podía con la carga que de golpe había caído en su espalda y que le revelaba los sacrificios por los que su gemelo había pasado por él.

La confrontación, que más bien fue la colisión de dos imanes incapacitados de estar separados, ocurrió una madrugada en la que Tom se había retirado a su habitación temprano, pero que en lugar de dormir se había pasado gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama.

Bill apareció a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, y sin necesidad de verbalizarlo, bastó con que Tom alzara la esquina de su sábana para que su gemelo entendiera que era bienvenido a recostarse a su lado.

—Tenías razón —fueron sus primeras palabras—. Con todo. O al menos la mayor parte… Era riesgoso. Lo de estrangularme durante el orgasmo, quiero decir. Ha habido algunas muertes debido al _breath play_ , ¿sabes? No sería el primero, ni tampoco el último…

—Ajá. Era de suponerse.

—Algunos músicos famosos han muerto de eso… Y de pronto, la idea de pasar a engrosar esa lista me aterró.

—Menos mal —masculló Tom, aceptando el peso de Bill en su pecho—. Si algo así llegara a ocurrir… No soportaría vivir sin ti, y menos sabiendo que fue mi mano la que… —Tom suspiró—. Por favor, no me vuelvas a pedir algo así. Temo por mi falta de voluntad a negarme lo que sea que me pidas, y eso… No habría podido acabar bien para ninguno de los dos.

—Vale —aceptó Bill con resignación—. Es sólo que…

—¿No querías tener una vida sexual convencional? —Adivinó Tom sin problemas el núcleo que originaba la desilusión de Bill.

La falta de contestación verbal fue por sí sola una respuesta contundente.

—Bill… —Le imprimió Tom a su voz un dejo de frustración—. Lo haces conmigo, con tu jodido hermano gemelo, ¿qué hay más poco convencional que eso?

Pasándole el pie por la pierna, Bill se hizo el remolón a responder. —No tengo quejas contra eso, pero en cambio… Hay tanto por probar todavía, y no es que me lamente que seas mi única opción para llevar a cabo cualquier idea que me resulte intrigante, pero no quiero vivir con la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo lo que el mundo y el placer tiene para ofrecerme. Es como esa frase… Quiero tener el pastel y comérmelo entero.

—Haberlo dicho antes —resopló Tom sobre su cabeza—. Esta vez deberás dejarme las riendas a mí, ¿ok? Y el resto correrá por mi cuenta.

—Pero-…

—Sin ‘peros’ —replicó Tom con determinación.

Y en verdad así lo creía; ni de Bill, pero tampoco suyos.

 

Con poder absoluto de veto y elección, la primera iniciativa de Tom fue vendarle a Bill los ojos y hacerle el amor con lentitud y cuidado, deleitándose así mismo con la vista, pero a la par haciendo que su gemelo experimentara de primera mano el resto de sus sentidos, culminando así tras una larga hora de cuasi tortura con un orgasmo que sintió, pero que también escuchó, probó y olió en todas sus magnitudes.

Las pruebas empezaron, mas no terminaron ahí, y siguiendo sus propios instintos fue que Tom se confió de sus habilidades para escoger lo que era bueno para ambos, y de ese modo se embarcaron juntos en una aventura con la cual Bill había soñado, pero que con sus fantasías no había logrado.

Una a una cumplieron distintas experiencias de las que ya habían tenido noticia por medio de terceros, y entre las que se incluyó el uso de mordazas, la introducción de un vibrador especialmente diseñado para la próstata, y en el más asombroso cambio de rol, Tom se prestó para ser él quien recibiera, y adoptando una posición de sumisión le permitió a Bill hacer la penetración una vez que se aseguró de estar en buenas manos y que de por medio hubiera abundante lubricante de coco a su disposición.

De entre media docena de nuevos experimentos para magnificar su placer, fue esa última la que más cautivó a Bill, y por la que después el menor de los gemelos pidió más, más, y más… Siempre más, con una falta de saciedad que puso a Tom en alerta sobre la clase de poder que ahora tenía sobre Bill, y que a su vez le permitió renegociar en otras esferas de su conformada relación.

Así, la inclusión de nuevas prácticas o herramientas en sus actividades sexuales se convirtió en una tarea de dos, consensuada por ambos y del todo planificada, en lugar de la imposición obligada a la que Bill había sometido a Tom por espacio de una década, y que por poco estuvo por ser el punto de quiebre terminal entre los dos.

Fue con una sonrisa perezosa en labios luego de haber sido tomado sobre su espalda y con los pies sobre los hombros de Bill que Tom declaró estar en la gloria.

—Lo juro, esto es lo mejor.

—Y que lo digas —resopló Bill con la cabeza en las nubes por el orgasmo avasallador que había minado sus fuerzas, y que de no ser porque todavía tenía que velar por Tom, ya le habría hecho desplomarse de cara sobre el pecho de su gemelo.

—Me refiero a más que… esto —señaló Tom sus cuerpos con un gesto vago de su mano, poniendo énfasis que hablaba más allá del aquí y del ahora.

—Sé a qué te refieres —secundó Bill una vez más, que después de todo no era sólo su gemelo, sino también su alma gemela, y esa conexión le confería una especie de telepatía, que sin llegar a ser tal, le permitía traducir cada inflexión de su voz y adivinar con ello su significado oculto—. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es lo mejor de lo mejor. No sé cómo tardamos tanto para llegar a este punto.

—Eso es porque antes teníamos que aprender de nuestros errores —murmuró Tom, laxo sobre la cama y aguardando a la espera de que Bill saliera de su interior y fuera a buscar una toalla húmeda con la cual limpiarlos a ambos, pero en lugar de ello, éste bajó primero sus piernas de sus hombros y jugueteó con el rastro de semen que había caído sobre su vientre, casi todo cerca del ombligo.

—Más bien yo debía aprender a no presionarte…

—Y yo a decir que no, pero muy en serio…

Saliendo de su interior con cuidado, Bill exhaló a través de la nariz. —Lo siento, Tomi. Por ser tan…

—¿Cabezadura? ¿Terco? ¿Impositivo?

—Iba a decir algo peor que eso —murmuró Bill, acariciándole los costados de los muslos con cariño—, pero es bueno que a pesar de todo todavía me… Uhm… Todavía me ames.

—Siempre, idiota —le sonrió Tom ojos pesados, dispuestos a rendirse ante el sueño.

Y ya que siempre podían hacer la colada al día siguiente y cambiar las sábanas por unas menos pegajosas, Bill se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó.

—Convencional o no, esto me hace feliz —murmuró Bill antes de quedarse dormido.

Y en desconocimiento suyo, Tom le respondió de vuelta: —Espera a que te enteres de las ideas que _yo_ te tengo preparadas… Ahora es mi turno.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hemos llegado al final de este fic... Sepan que agradecería cualquier comentario, duda, crítica o sugerencia que tengan por hacerme.   
> Graxie por leer hasta aquí~!


End file.
